<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waters of Change by Sablesilverrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643516">Waters of Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain'>Sablesilverrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Don't copy to other sites, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regulus Black Lives, Slash, Somewhat original creature, This story is going to get out of hand I just know it, Water theme so far, we'll see if that holds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While retrieving the false locket horcrux with Dumbledore, Harry's life is turned upside-down yet again, when something other than inferi emerge from the lake--a still-living Regulus Black. The ripples of the young Black's survival will drastically alter the flow of events, in ways no one could expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Regulus Black, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Small Ripple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(First 3 paragraphs taken verbatim from Half-Blood Prince, chapter 26: The Cave)</p><p> </p><p>But though gashes appeared in their sodden rags and their icy skin, they had no blood to spill: They walked on, unfeeling, their shrunken hands outstretched toward him, and as he backed away still farther, he felt arms enclose him from behind, thin, fleshless arms cold as death, and his feet left the ground as they lifted him and began to carry him, slowly and surely, back to the water, and he knew there would be no release, that he would be drowned, and become one more dead guardian of a fragment of Voldemort’s shattered soul…</p><p> </p><p>But then, through the darkness, fire erupted: crimson and gold, a ring of fire that surrounded the rock so that the Inferus holding Harry so tightly stumbled and faltered; they did not dare pass through the flames to get to the water. They dropped Harry; he hit the ground, slipped on the rock, and fell, grazing his arms, but scrambled back up, raising his wand and staring around.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore was on his feet again, pale as any of the surrounding Inferi, but taller than any too, the fire dancing in his eyes; his wand was raised like a torch and from its tip emanated the flames, like a vast lasso, encircling them all with warmth.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry’s horrified eyes watched the Inferi advancing on them, a boy rose from the lake and coughed up a puddle of water. He heaved for a few moments, then looked up, and his eyes widened as he broke into a wide grin. “<em>James</em>!” He called out happily and rose to begin walking toward them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed Dumbledore’s wand down. “I don’t think he’s a threat.” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” The boy continued toward them, and Harry watched him warily. “I know, I know, you’re going to yell at me. Save it for Sirius. Where is he?” The boy looked around. “I thought he’d be the one to bring me out? Ingenious, isn’t it? The lake, I mean. The Dar—Ahem, <em>Voldemort</em>,” He corrected himself, “put a spell on the entire body of water. It traps and preserves anything that enters it. The boat. The Inferi. And me, I suppose. It keeps us from decaying. It keeps us from <em>escaping</em>.” He added. “Only way out is if someone summons us. Honestly, <em>thank you</em>. Hey, why are you looking at me like that?” The boy noticed Harry’s bewildered stare and looked genuinely confused. “It’s <em>okay</em>, really. I’m <em>fine</em>. Knock it off, mate.” He came a little closer. “You’re scaring me. Look, is Kreacher still here? He has the real Horcrux.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed at that. If someone else already <em>knew</em>… If the Horcrux they’d come to retrieve was a <em>fake</em>…</p><p> </p><p>“I told him to—Is that <em>Dumbledore</em>?” He asked as he drew closer and saw them more clearly. “Why would you bring Dumbledore? I thought you and Sirius <em>hated</em> him?” Harry turned shocked eyes onto the Headmaster, who was now pointing his wand at the boy again.</p><p> </p><p>The boy came a little closer and continued talking to Harry. “Where <em>is</em> my brother, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his eyes fill with tears as he realized this was Regulus Black, Sirius’ younger brother. Honestly, the resemblance was uncanny now that he knew to look for it.</p><p> </p><p>“What—what’s wrong?” The boy asked as Harry’s eyes filled with tears. “Why do you look so s—James—<em>James</em>, what on <em>Earth</em> happened to your <em>forehead</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised his head and shouted, “I’m not James, James is my father, and he’s <em>dead</em>!” His emotions got the better of him and words kept pouring forth. “Dead like <em>Sirius</em>, dead like <em>Cedric</em>, everybody’s <em>dead</em> and it’s <em>all my fault</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The boy stood there in shock for a few moments, then asked in a small voice, “If you’re James’ <em>son</em> then what <em>year</em> is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s 1997.” Harry told him, and the boy sat down heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore kept fighting off the Inferi with the fire spell, now protecting Regulus Black, as well.</p><p> </p><p>“And Sirius is <em>dead</em>?” The boy asked in a hollow voice. “And James? What about Lily? Remus? Peter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lily, my mum, is dead too.” Harry said softly. “Remus and <em>Wormtail</em>,” He spat the name as though it were foul, “are still alive. Wormtail betrayed my parents to Voldemort. <em>He’s</em> the reason they’re <em>dead</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Dumbledore finally found out about the Horcruxes.” Regulus realised. “Well, it certainly <em>took you</em> long enough!”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore flicked a glance over at the boy. “You should come with us. I don’t intend to leave you here.” He said. “Unfortunately, there is only one way out now. Fawkes!”</p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix didn’t show.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot Dumbledore a worried look. “Why isn’t he coming?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It may be possible… Harry, <em>you</em> try calling him. Perhaps he has chosen a new person to bond to, now that you are sixteen, and old enough.” Dumbledore didn’t look too happy about that, but he wasn’t going to fight Fawkes’ will, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>Harry called out nervously, “Fawkes?”</p><p> </p><p>The phoenix appeared in a burst of flame and alighted on his shoulder. Harry reached up to stroke him, and Fawkes bent to nuzzle him, and a bright light burst across his vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Typical.” Dumbledore said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>*I will take you and the other boy out of here, but I will not take my old Master.* Fawkes spoke into Harry’s mind. *He has gone too far into the darkness. He is best left here.*</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. “Are you <em>sure</em>? You won’t change your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>*I will not.* Fawkes told him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Harry went over and grabbed Regulus Black’s hand and Fawkes took them both, in a burst of flame, back to Hogwarts, depositing them in the Headmaster’s office. “Now what?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>*You go to the mediwitch, explain that I was only able to rescue <em>you</em>. I will take Regulus Black back to his home and give him a few tears to drink. It will heal any lingering ills and ensure that nothing bad happens to him, past what must happen.*</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be okay if Fawkes takes you home? He seems to think hiding out is currently in your best interests.” Harry asked Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded. “Yes, I will go back to Grimmauld Place. It will have locked down when I came out of the water, if I am truly the last heir alive.” He said softly. “Can I write to you? What is your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Harry.” Harry said, realizing just how few times in his life he’d actually said those words. “Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I knew the last bit. You look just like your dad, you know. Just with a nasty scar on your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I have a lot to explain to you.” Harry said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus grinned back. “I look forward to it. I could use a pen-pal if I am to be in hiding for a time. My Floo address is number 12, Grimmauld Place. Come visit me sometime. I’d like to see you over the summer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try.” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus rolled his eyes. “If you get told no, you have a <em>Phoenix</em> now. No one can really <em>stop you</em>, now can they? It’s not like Apparition, Phoenix travel can’t be traced.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess not.” Harry said with a grin. “Then I’ll see you sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>“June 25<sup>th</sup> is my birthday.” He smiled widely. “I’d like it if you would share it with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “I’ll be there, then.” He said happily. “It’ll beat taking the Hogwarts express home.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded. “Then I’ll see you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to leave at four to get to my relatives at King’s Cross.” Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus groaned. “I suppose that’s acceptable. You’ll come back after, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, I promise.” Harry told him. “Fawkes is going to give you a few tears when you get home, just let him cry into your mouth, he says it will keep you from suffering any bad effects from the water.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked at the bird with a smile. “Thanks for that! Alright, then, home I go!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus and Fawkes disappeared, and Harry headed for the Hospital Wing. He had a feeling with Dumbledore gone, it wouldn’t be safe to come back to Hogwarts next year.</p><p> </p><p>He’d have to hunt the Horcruxes from somewhere else, but if Regulus already knew about them, he could help!</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at that. He had lost someone on his side—‘Was he <em>really</em>, though?’ his mind asked. ‘Why would Sirius and James have <em>hated</em> him, then? And Fawkes said he’d gone dark.’—but at the same time, he had gained a new ally. And Fawkes seemed to approve of this one.</p><p> </p><p>He got to the Hospital Wing and went in. “Madam Pomfrey?” He called out. “I was told to come here to get checked out."</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office. “Good heavens, why is it always you? Well, what happened this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat in his usual bed. “Dumbledore took me somewhere—and I can’t tell you where, he made me swear—and we got ambushed. Fawkes came and was able to get me out, but not Dumbledore. I’m sure it’s too late now, and anyway, I don’t know how to get back, and Fawkes won’t take me back there.”</p><p> </p><p>Madam Pomfrey let out a slow breath. “If Fawkes won’t let you go back to retrieve him, there is nothing we can do. We will hold a memorial for him before the students all leave for the summer, and arrangements for his replacement—Minerva—to take over will be made.” Pomfrey said. “Such a shame, but I am glad you were able to make it out. It would have been awful to lose you <em>both</em>.” She said. She was running her wand over him, checking for Merlin-only-knew-what, and finally she nodded. “You’re a little low on energy, and your stress levels are higher than I’d like, but that’s nothing a little sleep won’t fix. You can get to bed, There will be an announcement tomorrow after I talk things over with Minerva. Don’t tell anyone what happened until you hear the story; natural causes is much better for young ears than foul play, as you should know.” She warned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. If they wanted to lie, he could always just tell Ron ad Hermione later. They deserved to know the truth.</p><p> </p><p>He went to Gryffindor Tower and went to sleep, startling a bit when Fawkes appeared above him in a burst of flame, but settling back down as the phoenix simply perched on his chest and quietly sang him back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He had questions for Fawkes, of course but those could wait for tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>For tonight, he just wanted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Regulus woke with a start and had the strangest urge that there was something out there—somewhere outside the house—<em>calling to him. </em>He got up and dressed, noting that his skin had taken on a slight bluish hue.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned and cast a glamour to hide it. It <em>could</em> be a side-effect from the water he’d been in for years, but hadn’t the phoenix cried into his mouth to <em>prevent</em> something like this?</p><p> </p><p>He knew he had to follow the call, though. It was strong, and it was not just a want.</p><p> </p><p>He <em>needed</em> to find the source!</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher popped in as he got ready to leave. “Breakfast is being ready, Master Regulus!” He said eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hungry right now, I’ll have a big lunch. I need to go… I’m not sure where, but I’ll know when I get there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher shook his head. “Master should not bes leaving so soon! Master is not yet well!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m well <em>enough</em>, Kreacher, I <em>have</em> to go! I’ll be back in time for lunch. Don’t follow me.” Regulus ordered the elf, then strode down the stairs, out the door, and into the early summer sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>It was so good to be out of that water!</p><p> </p><p>He turned toward the source of the call he could still feel, even more strongly now, and began walking toward it.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, he’d find it, or die trying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ambush in the Great Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not even sorry. We'll see Reggie next chapter, I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minerva and Filius neared the Great Hall, discussing the events of last night. All the teachers had been roused and told the news of Dumbledore's apparent death.</p><p> </p><p>All they knew for sure was that Harry had been with him, was sworn to secrecy about where they had been and intended to hold his silence, and that Harry had been the sole survivor of whatever evil they had encountered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just such a shame that—” Minerva cut off at the sound of murmuring and laughing in the Great Hall. Then she heard a familiar cackle that made her blood run cold. “Filius, cast your Patronus to alert the others that there are Death Eaters in Hogwarts.” She said quietly, drawing her wand. “Then send another one out to Pomona to seal the entrances to the common rooms. She will be the one we will need least on the battlefield, but it looks like there is to be a little <em>excitement</em> this morning.” She said with a grim smile.</p><p> </p><p>Filius nodded and turned to cast his specialty: a nonverbal Patronus Charm. He sent off a flurry of them and they sped off, back into the castle.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you include Severus in those?” Minerva asked.</p><p> </p><p>Filius nodded. “Should I not have?” He asked in worry.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his had turned and also ran the other way. “Oh, I am <em>so glad</em> we don’t have to fight <em>him</em>.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Filius’ eyes widened. “I could have lost our advantage!” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>didn’t</em>, though, so we’re in luck.” Minerva said.</p><p> </p><p>Filius breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I do trust Severus.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am still on the fence, but even I must admit that the man is a formidable duellist.” Minerva said.</p><p> </p><p>Severus showed up, then, walking briskly toward them. “I am sure Vector and Sinistra will be with us shortly.” He told them.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva nodded. “I am glad you are not among them.” She said, nodding to the occupants of the Hall.</p><p> </p><p>Severus’ eyebrow quirked. “I had assumed you, of all people, would be sure of my loyalties.” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust very few Slytherins, Severus. It may be to my detriment at times, but at other times it has saved my life. I will not apologise for my wartime habits.” Minerva said stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not hold them against you.” Severus returned, drawing his wand. “Shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>The three of them entered the Hall and quickly took aim, surprising the Death Eaters as spells began flying with seemingly no warning at all.</p><p> </p><p>They rallied quickly, however, and began firing back, and the three teachers were quickly put on the defensive.</p><p> </p><p>Severus quickly found himself cut off from the others, facing down Bellatrix herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to die, traitor? I know whose pocket <em>you</em> are in. Where is your precious Headmaster, I wonder? He should have returned by now.” She said, then cast a stunner, which Severus blocked easily. “I can’t <em>wait</em> to have you under me, screaming in sheer agony as I tear you apart. Piece. By. <em>Piece</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus began casting spells fast and furious, resigned to the fact that <em>this</em> was how his cover would be blown. At least he’d take out Bellatrix at the same time. It would be his greatest moment, and he’d content himself with throwing in his lot with the Order for good after this.</p><p> </p><p>There were worse fates to be had.</p><p> </p><p>Bella looked <em>ecstatic</em> to be fighting him, as she always <em>had</em> thought him too loyal to Dumbledore. What she <em>didn’t</em> know, though, was that Severus had never been loyal to either of his Masters.</p><p> </p><p>Everything he had done since that fateful October night, he’d done for Harry’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>It was his solemn duty to ensure that Lily’s legacy lived on, even if only in her son.</p><p> </p><p>To that end, he parried every spell she sent, returning when he could with a few of his own, and tried to ignore the other spells flying around him.</p><p> </p><p>He spun out of the way every time she sent a crucio his way, hearing screams behind him, though it seemed every time he had dodged she had instead caught a Death Eater with her spell.</p><p> </p><p>Bellarix was getting angrier, and as a result, she was getting sloppy.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Severus got the upper hand, a bright flare of fire appeared above her and a body was dropped atop her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter grinned at him. “Saw her on the map, and asked Fawkes to help me help you guys. Perfect landing, wouldn’t you say?” He said as Severus stunned and bound her. Harry got up and rushed over to help Minerva with her fight.</p><p> </p><p>Severus watched him go and went over to help Filius, who was just about done trussing up his Death Eater like a Christmas turkey.</p><p> </p><p>As the sounds of spellfire died down, they all looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Minerva said, sounding satisfied, “that’s three Death Eaters dead, and four more stunned and bound. I’d say that’s a success.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aurors are on the way to collect them.” Pomona said. “And then we can let the children out. Mr. Potter, what on <em>Earth</em> are you doing out of your dormitory?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I distracted Bellatrix, didn’t I? That was helpful! I didn’t do anything wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>“I sealed those doors for good reason, how did you get out?!” </p><p> </p><p>Severus snorted. “It would seem the boy has gotten himself a new Phoenix bond.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled. “Fawkes is great. I suppose I might as well get back now.” He said, and Fawkes came and took him away, presumably back to his common room.</p><p> </p><p>“That boy—”</p><p> </p><p>“Landed right on top of Bellatrix Lestrange.” Severus told her. “It was foolish and risky, but it might just have saved my life. I am equal parts incensed and grateful.”</p><p> </p><p>Pomona sighed. “Well, either way, as long as he was not harmed, I’ll overlook it.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to get himself <em>killed</em>, Severus!” Minerva said, furious.</p><p> </p><p>“Minerva, he has a <em>Phoenix</em>.” He pointed out. “There is no way in <em>hell </em>we are keeping him out of any fight he decides he wants to be part of, and the boy has a Saviour Complex!” </p><p> </p><p>Minerva sighed and all the fight seemed to drain out of her as the Aurors arrived for clean-up. “Yes, you’re right. We’ll have to train him over the Summer, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” Severus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure I can tell you?” She shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“Minerva, I just took out Bellatrix Lestrange. He is not going to be happy about that. I do not intend to go back.” Severus said. “I am firmly on your side—<em>Harry’s</em> side.” He finished.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking Headquarters.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we can still get in with Black dead, we also just lost our Secret Keeper.” Severus reminded her. “I’m sure if the Death Eaters were looking for it, they have found it by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll find somewhere new if we can’t get in, Harry can help us look. He has several properties when he takes up the Potter Lordship, and he is old enough now.”</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. “Yes, Potter Lordships start at sixteen.” He murmured. “Why hasn’t he been wearing the Heirship ring before now?”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva shrugged. “I don’t know, Albus always evaded the question when I brought it up. We can fix that though, we just have to get him to Gringotts. I’ll take him personally this summer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you well. You will get mobbed.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva smiled. “No, I won’t. I’ll be borrowing some of your Polyjuice.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>Severus scowled. “I hate you sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you want to see Harry survive this as badly as I do, so you’ll listen to me.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>“More’s the pity.” Severus said, and she smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Harry wandered down with the rest of his house when they were told the coast was clear and they were informed that Dumbledore’s was dead and his memorial would be held in two days’ time, on the 24<sup>th</sup> of June, the day before the Express was set to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get it?” Ron asked in a whisper as they headed down to breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a fake, but I know how to find the real one. There was a clue at the cave.” Harry told him. It wasn’t <em>completely</em> a lie.</p><p> </p><p>He did intend to tell them the whole truth, but once they were out of earshot, where Ron’s predictably explosive reaction would be kept quiet.</p><p> </p><p>They were all informed over breakfast that Dumbledore had died last night, but all that was said was that he had died heroically, in battle somewhere other than Hogwarts, and his body had not been recovered.</p><p> </p><p>There were tears all around, and Hermione and Ron seemed shocked that Harry didn’t seem to care much. He looked grim, but he was dry-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you crying?!” Hermione asked him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you in private. It’s not something that needs to be shared with everyone.” He muttered back.</p><p> </p><p>After they were released, he took Ron and Hermione up to the Room of Requirement and sat them down. “I need to tell you two the truth of what happened in the cave.” He told them the whole tale, and paused when he got to the emergence of Regulus Black from the lake. “I... You’re not going to like this, but someone came out of the lake that was <em>alive</em>. He was... He was Regulus Black, Sirius’ younger brother. I think he was a Death Eater, but he turned on them at the last, and he has the real Horcrux.” He said. “But he’s living in Headquarters, so we’ll need a new base of operations unless he joins the Order and lets us use his <em>home</em>, which... Honestly, it seems a bit rude to ask that of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sniffed and replied tartly, “That’s because it <em>is</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “Yeah. So we’ll need to find somewhere else. Anyway, Dumbledore tried to call Fawkes and he didn’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “But I thought Fawkes was <em>his</em>! He didn’t have a choice, he <em>has</em> to bond to a wizard once he chose one! Otherwise, he’ll wither away with his bond being tattered like that! His magic will drain away!”</p><p> </p><p>“He <em>did</em> bond with someone. <em>I</em> called him and he bonded to <em>me</em>.” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why he came when you called? I thought he was in mourning! So you made him <em>leave Dumbledore behind</em>?!” Hermione shouted, aghast.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “That’s the thing, I didn’t. He flat-out told me he would bring Regulus and me out of there, but we had to leave Dumbledore behind to die. He apparently went too dark for Fawkes to keep following him. Speaking of that remark, Fawkes!” The Phoenix burst into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you mean that Dumbledore went dark?” He asked the bird.</p><p> </p><p>Fawkes ruffled his feathers and told him, *He was steadily draining money out of your bank account, and he justified it to me by saying it would all come back to you in the end, because you are the main beneficiary in his will. But he also placed spells on you, to tamp down the dark powers you have from Voldemort, and I can’t condone that. He placed a magic leech keyed to an empty Potter artefact, a power orb, so you didn’t ever use the darker abilities, the ones to cause pain that you could have learned to control if you’d grown up with them. He also blocked your ability to read Parseltongue—yes, there is a written language—and your flight ability, which isn’t a dark power, he was just afraid of it because he knew where it came from. You are Voldemort’s magical heir. When he dies, every last spark of his magic that remains on this plane will transfer to <em>you</em>.” He leaned in and rested his forehead against Harry’s. “You will become <em>twice</em> as powerful as <em>he </em>ever <em>was</em>.* He added, then pulled away before finishing with, *I intend to stay close by and watch what you do with it. Your heart is pure, and you’ll have me with you for as long as I continue to approve of your actions.*</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep breath, and repeated everything he’d just been told to Ron and Hermione, as Fawkes softly told him, *Well, you don’t have to tell them <em>all</em> of it*</p><p> </p><p>He ignored the Phoenix and just got a soft, crooning sigh in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Nymph of the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus walked, his glamour firmly in place as he strolled through London, watching people hurrying to and fro. He’d always liked the bustle of it, the feeling that he was surrounded by people, but also apart from them, as they went their way, and he went his.</p><p> </p><p>He followed the draw, feeling it getting stronger and stronger, until he got to the bank of the Thames, and he realized—it was the <em>water</em> calling to him!</p><p> </p><p>He cast a quick notice-me-not and walked right up to the bank, looking in. He took a deep breath, braced himself for the cold, and dove in.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel the water humming, singing with magic, and he realized that something in him had fundamentally <em>shifted</em> last night, and he’d had a creature inheritance, because not even <em>Wizards</em> could commune with the water like <em>he</em> was!</p><p> </p><p>He swam, diving under several times and coming up to breathe before he realized he wasn’t even getting short of breath down there!</p><p> </p><p>He dove again, staying down even longer this time, and realized he was absorbing oxygen through his skin! He didn’t need to breathe underwater!</p><p> </p><p>As a test, he tried to, and learned that yes, if he needed to talk, he could in fact breathe water, and he had a small set of gills right at the base of his neck that, when not actively being used, lay flat against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>That was handy!</p><p> </p><p>He could feel something strange happening to his legs, so he looked down, and they seemed to be <em>melting</em>! He panicked and they solidified again, but Regulus was curious now. He relaxed and watched them slowly become one with the water, and the rest of his body followed and he drifted for a while, following the flow of the water.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally felt he had been in there long enough, he got out and dried himself, noticing that as soon as he thought about becoming solid again, it had happened.</p><p> </p><p>That could be useful.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to look up what he <em>was</em>, though, because as far as he knew, the Blacks didn’t have any connections to a water-based creature, and this was unprecedented!</p><p> </p><p>He quickly made his way back to the house, getting in and calling for Kreacher.</p><p> </p><p>“Master is back! Master looks peaky.” He said reproachfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a full English today, please. I worked up quite the hunger.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did Master do?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus chuckled and said wryly, “I went for a swim.”</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher sighed. “Full English breakfast and tea for foolish Master.” He muttered on his way to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus chuckled and quickly detoured to the library and grabbed a book titiled <span class="u">Creatures of the Deepe</span> to take with him to the table. If his mother wasn’t around, she couldn’t stop him, and he had almost been a hatstall, anyway. He could easily have chosen Ravenclaw if he’d really wanted to disappoint his parents like Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>He just had chosen to take up the Heirship, instead.</p><p> </p><p>He sat and Kreacher eyed the book with disapproval, but handed over the full pot of tea. “Breakfast be ready in ten minutes.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kreacher, you are so good to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher perked up a bit at the praise and went over to work on the eggs and sausage.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus opened the book and scanned the index to find the creatures it contained. There were many, so he tapped the book with his wand and cast a quick charm that would stick all the pages without illustrations together, letting him look through the pictures to hopefully find out, or at least narrow down, the ones that sounded most probable.</p><p> </p><p>He flipped through the entire book and finally had it narrowed down to three: water nymph, which was unlikely, since most of them were females, sirens, though he had simply melted into the water rather than getting an urge to sing, and selkies, but he didn’t have a seal form either, that he knew of.</p><p> </p><p>This left him frowning thunderously as he began reading the information on sirens.</p><p> </p><p>He ate while reading and then began singing softly, and concluded that while he had a nice voice, it was not the captivating sound sirens were wont to make.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to nymph with a sigh and read. He got out his wand halfway through and conjured a mirror, opening his mouth to inspect his teeth, and—yes, there they were. He had fangs.</p><p> </p><p>Lovely, this also meant he was a submissive, or at the very least a switch, and could bear children.</p><p> </p><p>Plus, he had a <em>mate</em>.</p><p> </p><p>‘Perhaps it will be <em>Harry</em>.’ A teasing voice said in his mind, and he ruthlessly squashed it.</p><p> </p><p>‘It will <em>not</em> be.’ He told himself firmly. ‘You <em>know</em> that with your luck, it will be Walden MacNair, or some shit like that! You can’t afford to hope!’</p><p> </p><p>He set the book aside and let out a heavy sigh. “Kreacher.” He said moodily.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher popped to his side. “Master sounds upset.” He said in worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring me the bottle of Firewhiskey in the pantry.”</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher’s ears drooped. “The bottle is gone, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn’t buy another one?” Regulus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher did not like when Faithless Master drank, he would fight with Mistress when he did!” Kreacher said. “Kreacher will go buy more!” He popped away again, and Regulus sighed even more heavily, laying his head in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is my life like this?” He asked of no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>‘You know why.’ The traitorous voice told him. ‘You sold your soul to a madman. It leaves a stain on your soul that will never be washed out.’</p><p> </p><p>He got up, took his book with him, and went to his room. At worst, he would lie in bed and read, and mope. At best, he could nap, and in his dreams, he could be with Harry.</p><p> </p><p>If only he could live in his dreams forever.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Harry penned a letter to Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Regulus,</p><p> </p><p>We are having a memorial for Dumbledore the day before we leave, which means June 24<sup>th</sup>. I will see you on the 25<sup>th</sup> instead of riding the Express, as we planned, and I look forward to talking with you about... Certain things. Very important things.</p><p> </p><p>I’ll leave it there, in case this gets intercepted, but I’d like to know if you can cast a Patronus. If you can’t, I might be able to teach you. I taught a lot of my classmates last year, and if I can teach them, I’m sure I can teach you, too. It is a much more secure way of sending messages.</p><p> </p><p>I’ll see you soon.</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter”</p><p> </p><p>He sent it off with Hedwig and left the owlery. He was done with his exams, and the remaining two days left until the memorial would be both interminable, and over all too soon.</p><p> </p><p>He went down to eat breakfast and reminisced over his education thus far, and felt a kind of bittersweet finality about his decision not to return next year.</p><p> </p><p>He was putting his childhood behind him with this, he knew, and while he had never been a <em>child</em> in the strictest sense of the word, there was a kind of innocence and gaiety to the past years that he instinctively knew the rest of his life would be missing.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to grow up.</p><p> </p><p>And along with adulthood, he knew he would be welcoming a whole slew of problems, new and terrifying ones.</p><p> </p><p>But he could handle that.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like he was <em>alone</em>, either. He had Ron and Hermione by his side always, and now he also had Regulus. He had support, and while he would have a hard time tracking down the horcruxes with the scant leads he had, it was better—a far sight better—than nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down at the table and smiled around at all his friends, determined to not let maudlin thoughts consume him for his last two days at Hogwarts before he was set to go home.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to enjoy the last few days of his childhood while he still had them to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Potter.” McGonagall stopped Harry on his way out of breakfast. “If I could have a word with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and followed her to her office.</p><p> </p><p>“It has come to my attention that Grimmauld Place is no longer a suitable Headquarters for the Order. We were therefore wondering if <em>you</em> would be so kind as to donate one of the Potter properties for our use. Also, I was hoping you’d pick up the Lordship ring with me on the 27<sup>th</sup>, I can come and get you from your relatives’ house.” She added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh! Er, the 27<sup>th</sup> is actually the birthday of a friend of mine, and I was going to spend the day with them! Could we maybe go the next day?”</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall smiled indulgently. “Certainly, Harry. I am glad you are not forsaking your older friends now that you have new ones.” She said warmly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and thought, <em>if only she knew</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“So, on the 28<sup>th</sup> we will go to Gringotts, and we will pick up your Lordship ring and find a suitable property for the Order to use. You may also want to choose that time to decide which property you would like to choose as your home, and who you want to be your secret-keeper if you want it under Fidelius.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face. “I don’t know if Fidelius is really <em>necessary</em>, Professor. I mean, it didn’t really protect my <em>parents</em>, now did it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It would have, Harry,” Professor McGonagall said firmly, “if they had chosen <em>Sirius</em> like they had originally planned. You simply need to choose someone who isn’t afraid to die for you if need be.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. “I’ll think about it.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I will see you later, then. Have a good day, Mr. Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you!” Harry said, then left the office.</p><p> </p><p>He wandered the school, remembering all the times he’d gotten into trouble or broken the rules with Ron and Hermione, the times they’d snuck into the restricted section, the time they had encountered Fluffy for the first time, <em>and</em> the second, when they had gone to him on purpose. The troll and becoming Hermione’s friend, the Room of Requirement and Dumbledore’s Army. This last year, when he had known Draco was up to something, and then Death Eaters in Hogwarts, and no one would believe who was to blame, because Harry had accused him of heinous things too many times to be taken seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, completing his circuit of the school, remembering all the little things, hot cocoa with Ron and Hermione, snowball fights in the courtyard, sunning himself over by the lake, falling asleep there after exams. He smiled and decided to go do just that one last time.</p><p> </p><p>He headed out to the grounds, smiling and waving to the group of students near the lake and walked away from them a short ways, and laid down, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He dreamed he was submerged in water, but it wasn’t scary, like drowning. The water had a loving, <em>comforting </em>feel to it. It was cradling him, caressing him, and murmuring words of love to him. He drifted in the water, listening as it murmured to him, and finally made out what it was saying. It kept repeating three words to him, over and over as if on a loop: <em>Come find me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Harry promised the water, vowing to find the source of the dream as soon as he could puzzle it out. “I’ll find you.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned and wondered what that dream had been about. Normally, his dreams started to fade as soon as he woke, but this one wasn’t. That fact led him to believe that this dream, unlike all his others, <em>meant </em>something, and he had to figure out what. But he wanted to do it <em>alone</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus opened his eyes to find Kreacher standing on his chest leaned over him, watching him sleep at close range.</p><p> </p><p>“That's really creepy, Kreacher, what are you even doing?” He sat up, pushing the elf aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher was listening. Master was not breathing, and Kreacher was worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’ eyes shot to him in alarm. “I wasn’t breathing?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher shook his head. “No breathing, for ten minutes. Kreacher counted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. That’s odd. Was I doing anything at all?” Regulus asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Master was making no sounds.” Kreacher told him. “And not moving. Kreacher thought Master may have died and left Kreacher all alone again!” The elf began to cry—loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, Kreacher, I am fine. But I need to look up if I will always do that when I sleep.” He muttered to himself, setting his book aside and getting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher does not want Master to die!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine right now, and I will find out if that is just how I sleep now, alright? I had a creature inheritance, things may be different about me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher’s eyes widened. “Master is a Dark Veela now?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s something else.” Regulus told the elf as he stretched and grabbed the book, then left to head to the library.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher followed him. “Master is a Dark <em>Fae</em>?” He asked, a little more excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kreacher, it’s not <em>that one</em>, either.” Regulus added, a little bitterly as he headed down the stairs at a brisk pace.</p><p> </p><p>“The house of Black has no other creatures, Master!” Kreacher protested.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it from the water at the cave!” Regulus snapped at the elf.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher hunched in on himself. “Oh, Kreacher should never have left Master there!”</p><p> </p><p>“You were doing as I ordered, you were being a good elf. Certain things happened that maybe we would have preferred to avoid, but you did as you were told. I am <em>proud of you</em> for leaving me there as I instructed. Do you have the locket, or has it been destroyed already?” Regulus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher wailed. “It has been stolen!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’ blood ran cold. “By whom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mundungus Fletcher, the dirty thief! He stole many things, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “Anything else can be replaced, but we need to get that locket back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll wait and let Harry know when he comes to visit. He can follow up on any leads we can find.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher nodded glumly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a water nymph.” Regulus said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher drew in a deep breath and his eyes widened. “Master is so <em>pure </em>now! Such a wonderful creature to be!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “It makes me a bearer, Kreacher.” Regulus told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher will need help to care for babies, Master.” The elf said solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“Depending on who my mate is, there probably won’t <em>be</em> any <em>babies</em>.” Regulus muttered as he put the book back and looked for one specifically about water nymphs.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher took a deep breath and drew himself up to his full height. “Master <em>will</em> have babies!” He shouted, and Regulus turned to look at him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just <em>yell</em> at me?” He asked, more flabbergasted than he was angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Master will fulfil Mistress’ wishes and have one heir and one spare. <em>At least</em>.” Kreacher told him sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus frowned. “Who are you and what have you done with my elf?” He asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher can take you to speak to Mistress personally, and Kreacher will tell her that you plan to never have babies!” He threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus paled. “That’s not necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher disagrees, Master.” Kreacher grabbed Regulus’ wrist and popped them in front of the painting.</p><p> </p><p>“Mistress, Master does not want to have babies!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Walburga’s eyes widened. “You ungrateful child, you would betray your family by not procreating?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, I came into an inheritance that made me a bearer.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>“All the better, you will <em>know </em>the children are yours without doubt. What is the problem? You will have your children and carry the line forward.” She said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“What if my mate is someone like MacNair, or another brute like him?” Regulus asked her.</p><p> </p><p>Walburga cocked an eyebrow. “Then you will have your children and carry the line forward <em>meekly</em>, and not catch his ire.” She told him. “You <em>know</em> your duty to your line, Regulus. Black is a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, and it <em>will not end with you</em>.” She stressed.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus gritted his teeth at her casual talk about how the family line was, once again, more important than his happiness. “Yes, Mother. May I go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. You look a mess, what have you been doing all day?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I went for a swim this morning <em>due to</em> the inheritance, and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you <em>seen</em>?” She asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I cast some charms to keep people from noticing me.” Regulus told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Don’t let any Muggles catch you, but I assume your nature will compel you to do that again. What did you do once you came home?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ate breakfast, discovered what creature I am now, and then took a nap.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>Walburga sighed and shook her head. “Lazy child. Go find out all you can about your new creature side, but go take a shower and change your clothes first. They are wrinkled from sleeping in them. You know better than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus hung his head. “Yes, Mother.” He said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“You may go.” Walburga said, and Regulus headed upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Master going to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t speak to me, Kreacher. I trusted you.” Regulus snapped without even looking at the elf behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He heard silence, followed by a ‘pop.’</p><p> </p><p>He heaved a heavy sigh as he headed toward his room.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Regulus didn’t see Kreacher again while he read about nymphs. He did find out why he hadn’t been breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, when a nymph had the dreams like he’d had, where he was searching out his mate, his soul would leave his body and travel to where the mate was before giving out the call, to ensure that the mate was able to receive the call the next time they slept. He wouldn’t breathe, move, snore or do anything else that resembled living until he woke once the call had been sent out.</p><p> </p><p>His sleep would also be rather fragmented while he waited for his mate, as he’d only sleep for two or three hours at a time before snapping awake again.</p><p> </p><p>“This is bloody lovely. Kreacher, I need to speak to you now, you can come back and talk with me again. I promise I am in a better mood.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pop and hopeful eyes regarded him. “Master is better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Master has a new rule to put into place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher is listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not to take me before my Mother again. Doing so will earn you clothes.” Regulus said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher’s eyes widened. “But Master—”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Lord of the House and will not be made to feel like a <em>child </em>again, Kreacher!” He shouted. “Am I understood, or would you like your clothes <em>now</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher understands.” The elf said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I discovered that until I find my mate, I will continue not breathing or moving at all while I sleep. Give me up to three hours to wake before you worry. If I do not wake within three hours, then you may try to rouse me. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Master.” Kreacher said.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I need dinner. I want fish, for some reason.” Regulus added.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher will make grilled salmon and roasted asparagus.” The elf offered, and earned a smile from Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kreacher. That sounds lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The memorial for Dumbledore was beautiful and moving, but Harry found himself unable to shed a single tear, and while Ron didn't, either, Hermione did.</p><p> </p><p>Even Fawkes cried one single tear on top of the tombstone Minerva had placed in the back of the grounds, near the boathouse.</p><p> </p><p>The next day dawned bright and sunny, and Harry had had that same dream every night since the day he’d first had it.</p><p> </p><p>A soft, almost feminine voice calling to him, pleading with him, <em>“Come find me.” </em>He couldn't place it, but something was keeping him from mentioning the dream, even to his two closest friends. Something told him that the dream was important, something life-altering, but that same feeling warned him that it was <em>just for him</em>, and he should keep it secret until he knew what it was.</p><p> </p><p>It couldn’t be Voldemort, he knew it wasn’t. It felt different, but similar in that it was more real and tangible than his other dreams. It was something good, though, he could feel it in his bones.</p><p> </p><p>He explained that he would be leaving them to themselves on the express, and Hermione and Ron shared a look and both flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, Harry.” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, yeah, we’ll be alright with you leaving.” Ron agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry broke up with Ginny, explaining that he was going to be leaving Hogwarts, and that he knew it wouldn’t work out between them in the long run, either, because they were <em>too</em> similar. He confessed that they were similar to the point of being attracted to the same type of people.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Ginny asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, well, you go for tall, dark-haired, athletic, and male.” Harry told her, then flushed as he confessed, “And I just recently realized, so do I. You don’t have the equipment I want in a partner, Gin, and you’ve got some extra bits I’m not even sure what to do with.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny had laughed. “Fine, I can live with a gay best friend, I suppose. We’ll always be friends, at least, right?” She asked, holding out her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” Harry said in relief, shaking her hand, then pulling her in for a hug. “Thanks for understanding.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“When you <em>do</em> find your man, I want <em>details</em>.” Ginny whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed. “Same to you, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. We’ll keep in <em>frequent</em> touch, because I’m about to go try and snag my summer boyfriend <em>right now</em>.” She said, before heading off in the direction of Blaise Zabini.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for me to leave you two alone?” Harry asked, Fawkes on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever you are.” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “I’ll be back in time to get to the station.” He told them, then looked at Fawkes. “Alright, to Grimmauld Place.”</p><p> </p><p>He disappeared in a burst of flame, reappearing in a library, where Regulus was sitting surrounded by books.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked up, and his silver eyes flared bright, striking blue. “Get out.” He said flatly, looking fearful.</p><p> </p><p>“What? <em>Why</em>?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Get. OUT</em>!” Regulus roared, and Harry caught the sight of fangs in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He left again with Fawkes, reappearing in the compartment he’d left, finding Hermione in Ron’s lap and their lips joined as they kissed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>They broke apart and Hermione quickly shifted off of Ron’s lap, looking at Harry in confusion. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“He yelled at me to get out.” Harry said. “I’m not sure why, but he screamed it at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. “That’s odd.”</p><p> </p><p>“He had fangs. And his eyes, you know how I said they were grey like Sirius’?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they were glowing <em>blue</em>.” Harry said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione's eyes lit up. “Sounds like a research project to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron groaned. “Cheers, mate. Thanks for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled wryly.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Regulus slid out of his chair and curled into himself on the floor, hands covering his face as his whole body shook with want, with <em>need</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It just didn’t make any <em>sense</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was good, pure enough to bond with a phoenix, even, <em>how</em> could someone as tainted as <em>Regulus</em> be destined for someone like <em>him</em>?</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe he’ll balance you out.</em> That traitorous little voice spoke again, offering him hope. <em>Maybe his light is just what your darkness needs to cancel out and redeem you once again</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, and the bitter voice spoke once again. <em>And you’ve already ruined it by bellowing at him like a beast.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>So go write him</em>. The hopeful little traitor spoke once more. <em>Perhaps you can earn his forgiveness with a heartfelt and prompt apology</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus got up. There was no way to know but to try.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one gave me some trouble near the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus handed over his hastily-penned letter and told Kreacher: “Take this to Harry Potter. Do you know how to find him?”</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher sneered. “Kreacher is familiar with the filthy half-blood’s magic.” He confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ll be <em>polite to him </em>while you do it!” Regulus added sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher curled his lip. “Yes, Master.” He said grudgingly, then popped away.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus waited tensely while Kreacher was gone, growing more and more worried the longer he stayed away.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this had been a very bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher popped into the compartment Harry, Ron and Hermione were sharing and handed a folded parchment to Harry. “From Master for half-blood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, I may need you to bring me to him when I’ve finished this.” Harry ordered the elf.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher grumbled, but sat on the floor sullenly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened the letter and read.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Harry,</p><p> </p><p>I am so sorry for getting shouty with you! I came into a creature inheritance the day after I got out of the cave, and I am a water nymph, which are always submissive, and can bear children.</p><p> </p><p>I panicked when you came by, because I discovered that you are my dominant mate!</p><p> </p><p>Please, come back. The panic has abated, and I truly am ashamed of myself for acting like such a boor.</p><p> </p><p>I beg your forgiveness, and pray that this does not drive a wedge between us, because I need you.</p><p> </p><p>Yours if you’ll have me,</p><p> </p><p>Regulus Black</p><p>Lord of House Black”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “I’m going back. I should be there until we get close to London this time. Kreacher, take me to him.” Harry said, holding out a hand.</p><p> </p><p>They popped away, reappearing in Grimmauld Place in a parlour, Regulus sitting forlornly on a couch, head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Regulus?” Harry asked, and he looked up, his face splitting into a wide grin, and eyes flaring bright blue again.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” He got up and rushed toward him, hugging him. “I’m so sorry, I’ll never shout at you again, please don’t be hard on me.” He begged.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. “Why would I get mad? You panicked. It happens.” Harry said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked confused. “But you’re the dominant mate. Aren’t you going to <em>punish</em> me for yelling at you? It’s not my place!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. “I’m not going to punish you, you’re a grown man, you’re probably older than me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I turn twenty today.” Regulus revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then yes, you’re three years older than me. You don’t need a ruddy teenager running your life.” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, does that mean you don’t want me?” Regulus asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, I <em>do</em> want you, I think I’ve been having dreams about you, begging me to come find you! I’m here now, what do you need?” Harry asked, looking into those eerily-bright eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I need <em>you</em>.” Regulus breathed. “I need to kiss you, and if you want to cement the bond, I’m ready. I’ve been good so far, I’m a virgin for you.” Regulus told him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. “Whoa, hang on! We’re not going <em>that far </em>today!” He said, doing some panicking of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Regulus sounded put-out. “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to get to know you first. I already set aside the 27<sup>th</sup> specifically to come and see you again, and the day after I go to get my Lordship ring. I knew they were a thing, I just wasn’t sure if Potter was old enough to have one. I suppose Dumbledore didn’t want to put that much pressure on me.” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Or he was stealing from you. Sometimes Magical Guardians do that, and never tell the underage Heir to the fortune.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry winced. “Well, yes, he was doing <em>that</em>, too, according to Fawkes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he just didn’t want you to know you could ask for an accounting at any time.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you need to kiss me?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus cleared his throat. “If you do accept me. If not, it’s best to just let me down now. I’d rather die of rejection unclaimed than more painfully when you change your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. “I’m not going to. I hardly know you, but I do feel drawn to you, and I think we’d be able to make it work. I’m willing to give it my best shot, at least.” He said, cupping Regulus’ chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Then yes.” Regulus whispered. “Please kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry brought their mouths together and explored Regulus’ mouth, smiling into the kiss as the nymph kissed back, tentatively at first, but growing bolder when he felt Harry’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus knew how to kiss, and taught Harry a few moves before pulling away and smiling. “You’re a virgin, too.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry flushed. “Is it that obvious?” He asked wryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s either that or I feel very sorry for your past kissing partners, because you have a lot to learn.” Regulus said with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He’d felt the bond slot into place exactly as their tongues had met, and it was humming now as it learned the feel of Harry and reacted to his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus could feel a bit of embarrassment coming from him, as well as a wry amusement—at himself.</p><p> </p><p>He sent a rush of relief and hope down the bond, and Harry gasped. “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“My current feelings. You can broadcast to me, too. You just push what you’re feeling to me.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s face flamed. “Er, no, that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus frowned and felt along the bond until he found what made Harry blush like that.</p><p> </p><p>He was aroused.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, I’m glad you want me. I feel the same.” He told the teen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry huffed. “That’s an invasion of privacy!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s a <em>creature bond</em>, Harry.” Regulus shot back with a smirk. “I’ll <em>always</em> know what you’re feeling, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Harry said, his tone revealing that the news was anything <em>but</em> great.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s supposed to drive us closer together, and give me a way to call on you if I need you. It’s an insurance for the dominant that I’m not cheating, and a safeguard for the submissive should anything bad happen.” Regulus told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there any way to turn it <em>off</em>?” Harry asked, running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’ face closed down. “Occlumency.” He answered tonelessly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “But I’m pants at that!” He protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Then no,” Regulus said, a good deal more cheerfully, “there’s no way.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hummed. “I suppose it’s fine, I’ll learn to live with it. At least it will keep misunderstandings at a minimum.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus took his hand. “Come on, let’s go have tea. Kreacher made some delicious sandwiches for us. Although he probably wouldn’t have done it quite so well if he’d known it was <em>you</em> coming over. How does he know your blood status, anyway? And your magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“This used to be the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, back when Sirius was alive.” Harry said, choking on the words a bit. “I stayed here a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“That explains a lot, but why would Sirius do that when he hated Dumbledore? It’s strange.” Regulus mused as they sat and made their tea.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Until I met you at the cave, I never knew he and my dad hated him. Do you know why they did?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They said he was too manipulative, and had suspicions that he was potioning people into compliance. People that had never trusted him before suddenly turned around and began hanging on his every word. It was all very strange, but there was no way to pin anything on him, the man always was more slippery than an eel.” Regulus told him. “This is my guess, and you’re not going to like it one bit: I think Dumbledore potioned your parents shortly before they joined the Order. Possibly Sirius too. It’s just too convenient that they hated him and then all of a sudden they’re letting him call all the shots and listening to him unquestioningly.” He shook his head. “It just makes no sense to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’s potioned <em>me</em>, too?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you finding it hard to believe my words?” Regulus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded wordlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling the need to defend him?” He continued.</p><p> </p><p>“A little bit, yeah.” Harry admitted. “He was always very nice to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “I’d ask for a full accounting when you go to the goblins on the 28<sup>th</sup>. Anything he did will show up on an inheritance test, and they can easily cleanse it from your system. Who is taking you?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“McGonagall.” Harry answered.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus grinned. “The old cat should probably <em>also</em> get tested, but I’m sure she will if anything comes up in your test.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not with me there.” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Most likely, but seeing something on you would plant the seed in her mind that <em>she</em> might have been tampered with, too. She’s not stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s not.” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus picked up a sandwich and held it to Harry’s lips. “Eat? For me?” He coaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and opened his mouth, taking a bite of the sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>It was good, cucumber and pesto, and he hummed as he chewed. “Those <em>are</em> good!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled. “It pays to have the house-elf’s good favour, but I will probably lose it soon. He doesn’t like you, you are my mate. Kreacher, you’ll be happy to know I <em>will</em> be having children after all!” He called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher is not happy to hear it. They will be filthy half-blood mongrels.” Kreacher spoke from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus turned and fired off a stinging hex. “You are to go to the dungeons, so your blood does not stain these floors and <em>sew your mouth shut</em>! Then, when you think you can control yourself, take the stitches out and never speak of blood purity again!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes were wide. “Is that really <em>necessary</em>?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nip it in the bud, or he gets worse. This way, he will learn his lesson. House-elves only understand <em>pain</em> when they reach a certain age. You have to be <em>stern</em> with the older ones.” Regulus explained, as Kreacher popped away.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems harsh.” Harry said, obediently eating the other bite of sandwich when Regulus held it out with a hopeful smile. “You need to feed yourself, too.” He chided.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus took another sandwich and hastily ate it, then held out another to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled a bit and bit into it. “Mm!” It was a wonderful chicken salad, and he finished that one happily.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to need at least two new elves, though.” Regulus said softly. “And choosing elves is always the Head of the Family’s job. It passes to me until we mate, then I have to at least get your opinion as my dominant. I will still be Lord Black, because I am male and the Heir, and you will have the Potter Lordship to worry about, anyway. Should I buy the house-elves now, or wait until children are on the way?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hesitated. “Do you know if you will be likely to stress out over it?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “According to Father, Mother turned into a raving <em>lunatic</em> while pregnant with me, so things don’t look too good for <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then do it before, please. One less stress while you’re pregnant.” Harry requested.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, fair point. Have another sandwich, I had a large breakfast.” Regulus gently pressed, and Harry obligingly selected another cucumber one.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you trying to feed me?” Harry teased.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus flushed and laughed. “Honestly, it’s not like me. I guess some parts of me changed with my inheritance. This must be one of them.” He sobered. “Harry, do… Do you think I’m tainted by being a Death Eater?” He asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened. “Regulus! No! Not at <em>all</em>!” He frowned. “Fawkes!”</p><p> </p><p>Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Regulus is tainted, or does he deserve a second chance?”</p><p> </p><p>Fawkes began singing, and the song gave them visions of a glorious future with happiness and children and the two of them in the centre of it all, with wide smiles on their faces and hands linked together.</p><p> </p><p>As the song drew to a close, Harry looked over, tears in his eyes, to see the similar tears on Regulus’ rapturous face.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and reached over to grab Regulus’ hand. “I agree.” He said softly. “You deserve a second chance, Regulus.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, not raunchy dreams. You'll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry pulled back, breaking the kiss and staring hard at Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus stared quizzically back. “What?” He finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Your teeth are really sharp.” Harry commented lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus flushed and opened his mouth wide.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened at the fangs he saw. “Oh. When did you get the fangs?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They came with the rest of the inheritance. Nymphs claim with a bite.” Regulus explained, then quickly added, “I can put it in a non-visible place, if you want!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. “No, I’ll wear your claim proudly. I’m not <em>ashamed</em> of you. I’m <em>proud</em> to be yours. Are you proud to be mine?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled. “You have no idea how happy I am. I was sure I didn’t deserve something like this, and now that I have it at my fingertips, I... Well, I’m quite at a loss as to how to proceed. Having you for a mate is more than I had ever anticipated.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled happily. “I’m glad to be your mate. At least this way I know your mate will treat you right.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“You should probably be getting back now.” Regulus said reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know.” Harry agreed. “One more kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled and gave him a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm.” Harry licked his lips. “One more.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus granted him another with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Last one, I swear.” Harry said, and Regulus granted it, laughing into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, now I have to go. I’ll see you in two days. Happy Birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has been since I spent it with you. See you in a few days.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry called for Fawkes and they disappeared in a burst of flame, back to the Express.</p><p> </p><p>Harry landed to, again, find Ron and Hermione in a lip-lock, but this time, Ron’s hand was up Hermione’s shirt, and she was moaning.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Harry nearly shouted, covering his eyes. “I saw nothing at all!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Hermione broke apart and there was a rustling of clothing, and then Hermione cleared her throat. “We’re decent now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not so sure about <em>that</em>, but I assume you mean not engaged in very intense snogging.” Harry said, uncovering his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was glaring at him. “I <em>will</em> hex you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I believe you.” Harry told her. “But you can’t just expect me not to take the mickey when presented with a perfect opportunity.” He shot back with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? And why are <em>your</em> lips so plump, then? It looks like <em>you</em> might have been kissing, too, and weren’t you supposed to be with <em>Regulus Black</em>? Is there perhaps something we should know?” She asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled. “Er, well, about that. He’s had a creature inheritance and... I’m his mate. You can’t tell anyone, because he’s still in hiding, but I assume me being his mate means I’m very safe with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. “What is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Water nymph.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. “Those are all <em>female</em>, Harry.” She told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not always. Some are men, but they are all <em>Bearers</em>.” Ron corrected her. He grinned at Harry. “You’ve got yourself a submissive!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat. “So you know why I can’t have this getting out. I’m a little protective. You two need to keep it quiet.” He told them.</p><p> </p><p>“We will, Harry. You can count on us.” Hermione promised.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good job, though, landing one of the most eligible bachelors in Wizarding Britain.” Ron said with a grin. “He’s quite a catch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, it was a near-miss, let me tell you.” Harry said, looking out the window. “Looks like we’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron sighed and they all watched the train pull in, then got their things.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you both soon. I’m going with McGonagall to pick a Potter property to be new Headquarters, and my one stipulation is going to be that I move in immediately for the rest of the summer. I’ll be safe there, and I’ll be leaving for Grimmauld to hunt down Horcruxes before school is back in session.” Harry told them.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see you there, then. Oh, are you coming to Bill and Fleur’s wedding?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If McGonagall says I can, I’ll be there. I want to, but I’m not sure yet.” Harry said with a shrug. “Hopefully, we can come up with a safe way for me to attend.”</p><p> </p><p>They all disembarked, and Harry waved one last time as he went through the barrier to find Vernon, Dudley and Petunia waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Into the car, boy.” Vernon said gruffly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry got in and as Vernon started the car, he said, “You won’t have me very long. I’m leaving in three days and I won’t be coming back.”</p><p> </p><p>“That so?” Vernon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ll be of age in July, and I plan to be out of the house well before then. Professor McGonagall will be picking me up on the 28<sup>th</sup>. I won’t be coming back.” He told the man.</p><p> </p><p>“And good riddance to you!” Vernon said, seemingly delighted with the news.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, I won’t be home on the 27<sup>th</sup>, I’m going to visit a friend. I have my own mode of transportation now, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Harry added.</p><p> </p><p>“You do, do you? Well, what is it that you can use it without getting in trouble?” Vernon asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a Phoenix bonded to me now. I can call him and he’ll take me anywhere. It’s a lot like Apparating, but it can’t be traced, so its legal for me to use. You won’t get any owls from the Ministry for me. You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I don’t want any ruddy owls in our house. Yours is allowed while you’re there, but after that, <em>no more owls</em>!” Vernon said, banging on his steering wheel to accentuate his point.</p><p> </p><p>“There won’t be any.” Harry repeated.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the ride was filled with Vernon complaining about the traffic.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the house, Harry got his things and went upstairs. He released Hedwig and opened the window for her to go out later in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Harry came back downstairs later in the evening after they would have eaten and went to the fridge to make a sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, what are you doing?” Vernon asked from the sitting room, getting up and heading into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m making myself some food. I won’t bother you for the few days I’m staying, but if you don’t allow me food, well, I’m not pulling any punches. I <em>will</em> tell my teacher when she comes here to get me.” Harry cocked an eyebrow at Vernon and added, “She <em>won’t</em> be impressed in the least to find out you haven’t been feeding me properly. <em>Ever</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon paled. “Eat quickly and get back to your room. I don’t want to see any more of you than I have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“The feeling is mutual.” Harry muttered at his back as he went back into the sitting room. He quickly ate his sandwich, then, feeling rather vindictive, took a long gulp of milk straight from the carton before putting it back in the fridge with an evil smirk before he headed back up to his room.</p><p> </p><p>He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for long moments, debating how he would spend tomorrow. He decided he’d walk down to the park and draw for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped into sleep, and this time, he was expecting it when the dream came.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back to me.” The water called out, but this time, instead of the semi-feminine voice it had used before, the voice <em>definitely</em> belonged to Regulus, and it seemed nearer, somehow, though Harry didn’t know if it was from him actually being closer to Regulus than he had been at Hogwarts, or because he knew who he was now. “Don’t leave me!” The voice begged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving, I promise. I’ll see you again soon. Wait for me for a few days, I promise I’m coming back.” Harry told the voice, even as the water swirled around his legs, drawing him in while whispering assurances that he wouldn’t be drowned, that he’d be protected, that it was okay to just let go and trust in his mate to keep him safe.</p><p> </p><p>So Harry drifted, letting the water cradle him, and it felt as if he was being held by Regulus, if Regulus was the water. The water was warm, and safe, and he felt as if it were still trying to woo him, even though he knew he’d be with Regulus all his life already. He had no plans to leave, and now that he had found him, he knew he’d fall fast. All he had left to do was let himself.</p><p> </p><p>He woke drenched in a cold… Wait, that wasn’t sweat, and the whole bed was <em>soaked</em> in water!</p><p> </p><p>He sat up in alarm and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it was time to wash his bedcovers, it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>He collected all the wet covers and carried them downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Petunia saw him dragging them to the laundry and sniffed. “Did you start wetting the bed again? I thought you stopped doing that at eight.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. “I did, thank you for noticing. No, this has something to do with my ‘abnormality,’ thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Petunia paled and proceeded to ignore him while he got his laundry started.</p><p> </p><p>Harry went back upstairs and looked sadly at his sodden mattress. “Fawkes?”</p><p> </p><p>Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there any way you could dry the bed? Er, <em>without</em> burning it to ash.” Harry hastily added.</p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix gave him an incredulous look and snapped his beak at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s a ‘no,’ then. Never mind, I’ll leave the window open, maybe it’ll dry.” Harry said, then grabbed his sketchbook and pencils and went to the park.</p><p> </p><p>He sat and drew for a while, letting his thoughts drift and found himself thinking of Regulus. Almost without conscious thought, he turned the page and began sketching a portrait of him, the way his lips had turned into a small, shy smile when he had discovered Harry was his mate and had no intentions of leaving him mateless. The way his eyes had sparkled with mirth as Harry kept giving him “just one more kiss” before he left. Especially the way he had looked right after their first kiss, slightly mocking and more than a little bit smug about how he was such a better kisser.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and admired his picture, frowning when a shadow passed over it. He looked up and back to see Dudley looming over him.</p><p> </p><p>“That your boyfriend?” He asked rudely.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to deny it, then thought better of it. “Actually, <em>yes</em>.” He said, standing up. “If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with me right now.” He drew the wand he really shouldn’t have on him.</p><p> </p><p>Dudley paled and backed up. “You can’t! They’ll expel you!” He blurted, more nervous than his bravado could successfully cover for.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I don’t <em>care</em>. Maybe I love <em>him</em> more than <em>school</em>. Do you have any <em>idea</em> how inept our Ministry is? I could easily evade the useless lumps in the Auror corps, they’ve only got three good ones, after all.” Harry said, taking a few steps forward and jabbing his wand into Dudley’s chest with every step. “Do you want to take me on, Dudders? An almost fully-grown, fully-trained wizard?” He lowered his voice and asked, “Is it worth your miserable existence?”</p><p> </p><p>Dudley turned and ran, and Harry smirked, happy with himself.</p><p> </p><p>He headed back home to face the music, knowing that he would probably get in trouble. But at least Dudley now knew that he was gay, and Harry had the satisfaction of knowing he had both stood up to his bully, and stood up <em>for</em> Regulus and their relationship. He could be happy with that.</p><p> </p><p>He walked in and before Petunia could lay into him, he stopped her with a raised hand. “I know, don’t scare your precious Dudley. I’m sorry I did it, but not sorry because of <em>why</em> I did it. Did you know you were raising a singularly bigoted son? Really, aunt Petunia, those people are the lowest of the low in my society, so I’m not going to just sit around and listen to him mock the relationship I am in. Just be glad I <em>didn’t</em> hex him and kept it to <em>threats</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Petunia was speechless for once, and Harry went into the kitchen to make himself some food. He’d just be happy if they ignored him for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. How to Hire Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was reclining in bed when Vernon burst into his room. “Boy! What’s this I hear about you threatening Dudley?!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry twirled his wand in his fingers and replied breezily, “He made me angry. I’m not going to just sit back and be bullied anymore. I’m about to come of age in our world, and I don’t need that kind of treatment.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon came closer and Harry sat up, pointing his wand at him. “I wouldn’t. I told him I’d attack, and at this point, I know how to kill you without leaving a single mark on your body. The police would rule it a heart attack, with the size you are.” Harry sneered. “And the Aurors would never find me, they’re useless. The Ministry has virtually no good police of their own.”</p><p> </p><p>Vernon’s face purpled. “What are you saying?” He asked, clearly as enraged as he was fearful.</p><p> </p><p>“That the consequences of my actions can’t touch me, Uncle Vernon. I’m not afraid to be expelled, because what I don’t know at this point, I can easily teach myself. I’ll kill you if you come even one step closer.” He finished.</p><p> </p><p>Fawkes burst into the room and alighted on his shoulder. *Don’t kill him, you’ll harm your soul.*</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed heavily. “And if I don’t kill him, what <em>should </em>I do, because I’m not going to sit here and take this.” He asked Fawkes sharply.</p><p> </p><p>*I can take you to Grimmauld Place, you know you’ll be welcomed there.* Fawkes offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea.” Harry got up, still keeping Vernon at wandpoint, and retrieved his trunk and Hedwig in her cage. “I’m leaving a bit early, Uncle Vernon. I’ll be out front day after tomorrow; don’t mind me, and I won’t have to take drastic action against you. Do we have an understanding?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Get out of my house</em>!” Vernon bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled brightly. “Great! Fuck you, too!” He said, grabbing hold of Fawkes and disappearing in a flash of flame.</p><p> </p><p>They touched down in the parlour, and Reggie looked up from the book he was reading. “Harry!” He said happily, then frowned. “What are you here a day early?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and blushed. “Er, can I stay with you until McGonagall picks me up from my relatives’ house on the 28<sup>th</sup>?” He asked sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Regulus nearly shouted all-too-quickly. “Sorry. That’s fine, I’ll have to have Kreacher clean you a room. You’re probably a Gryffindor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’ eyes took on a far-away, wistful look. “Would you like Siri’s old room?” He asked. “He’d want you to have it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry fought back tears. “I’d like that.” He said, throat clogged with tears he didn’t want to shed. He’d cried over him so much already!</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled, and Harry saw his own pain reflected in his grey eyes, that were slowly beginning to turn blue and start glowing again.</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes—”</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel it.” Regulus said evenly. “You came to me and left again. My whole being is worried about rejection, because we didn’t have sex. I can’t <em>help</em> it, it’s biology.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s face flamed. “<em>Should</em> we?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled. “I’d <em>like</em> to finally lose my virginity, I’m not going to lie. But I’ll wait for you. You have to do all the work, after all. I just lie there and bite you when you come. <em>You</em> need to <em>satisfy</em> me.” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, if I can’t, I’ll just suck you after. It’s <em>my</em> first time, too, you know, and we aren’t <em>all</em> sex gods right out the gate!” Harry shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but Sirius claimed <em>he</em> was.” Regulus said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s an exaggeration.” Harry replied, sitting down and setting his trunk next to him. “What are you looking at?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket, but even when we <em>do</em> get it back, how are we supposed to <em>destroy </em>a horcrux?” Regulus flipped the book closed.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">Arts Moste Dark</span> was the title, and Harry shuddered with the thought of what other things might be in a book with that title. “Are you sure you should be reading that?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus shot him a flat look. “I’m a <em>sub</em>, Harry, not a <em>child</em>.” He pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, fine, enjoy yourself.” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather enjoy <em>you</em>, but seeing as how <em>that</em> option is on hold for a while...” Regulus muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his face flame again. “Don’t blame <em>me</em> for that!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’d</em> strip naked and bend over for you in an <em>instant</em>, you can’t blame it on <em>me</em>!” Regulus said, meeting his eyes boldly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nearly choked on his own tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Siri’s room has his name on the door. Go put your things away and come back here so we can discuss how to get the Horcrux back.” Regulus said in clear dismissal.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed his trunk and fled up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He went into the room and looked around. It was a mess, but he expected that.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobby?” He called out.</p><p> </p><p>Dobby popped into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you clean the room for me?” Harry asked. “Don’t move anything, just clean all the dust and dirt away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dobby can bes doing that, Harry Potter, Sir!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. I’m moving in, so this will be my room.” He looked around. There were posters of rock bands on the walls and Gryffindor banners hung up in places. He could feel at home here.</p><p> </p><p>He got his things out and began putting clothes away as Dobby quickly cleaned the room of dust and dirt.</p><p> </p><p>He then tidied and organized a few things, deciding to look through them later. He found a note from his mother with a picture of her following a baby Harry on a child-sized broom, laughing and trying to make sure he didn’t fall off. He smiled widely and set the letter and picture on the desk it had been next to.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ran out of reasons to stall and went back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus was sighing, running his hands through his curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that, you’ll muss it up.” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked up. “This is ridiculous. We have to destroy it completely, past repair, and it’s so hard to <em>do that</em> with magical items! We can melt it if we can find a reputable brewer that is discreet, but I don’t know of one we can trust. There’s fiendfyre, but that’s ridiculously hard to control. So many options require great talent or great power. It might just be hopeless.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it is. We’ll find a way.” Harry assured him, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s focus on something else for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to help me buy some new house-elves?” Regulus asked, brightening.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, I guess?” Harry asked more than said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not hard to do, come on, let’s go to the study!” Regulus took his hand and led him up two flights of stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The study was pretty ordinary. Dark woods, a desk and a chair in front and behind it. The one behind it was comfortable-looking, but the one in front looked hard and unforgiving. Harry hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Conjure yourself a chair. That one is as hard and uncomfortable as it looks.” Regulus said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry waited for him to sit and conjured himself a nice, cushy armchair. Regulus sifted through some folders, making some faces and wincing a few times.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go through these and pull out of some ventures. Some of these are vile, and I haven’t really looked into all of them… Ah, here it is!” He held up a folder in triumph. He set the folder down and opened it. “The most reputable elf dealers are the Urquhart family, they are based in Scotland, and they used to be quite wealthy. They had a castle, but it is no longer theirs to command. They are still well-to-do, but I’ve only ever known the magical branch, who have a still-booming elf business. Their squib cousins are not really part of our world, so we don’t keep tabs on them. I was thinking we could buy a breeding pair if that’s okay with you?” Regulus asked more than said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. “Do you think we’ll need more than two?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus flushed. “We need elves to care for the children, and I want to have at least two. And then we will need <em>personal </em>elves. I have Kreacher, but he hates you and will not be kind to any children, so we need <em>at least</em> two. If we could get a pair and a child of theirs, that would be even better. Elves <em>do</em> take two years before they can work, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how do we go about buying them?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus chuckled. “That part is easy. We ask in a letter for two mated elves, preferably with at least one working-age child, and two of them need to have experience with infants and small children. They will send us a list of elves to chose from, pairs and children along with ages, names, and work history. We look over the list and choose who will work best for our needs. They will be either let go—and if so, they could be problematic, so we try to avoid those—or unbonded all their lives and have just been trained by the family. Those ones are the ones that we can trust more to be loyal. They will be given our address and told to come here and find me. I will bond them to me, and one of them to you, the others will listen to you when we bond fully, and then we’ll have new elves and we can give them blanket permission to breed for more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you expect them to do the <em>bulk</em> of the child-rearing?” Harry asked, unable to keep the note of censure from his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not, but when I need a shower or am exhausted and need more sleep, they can watch them temporarily.” Regulus told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Harry said mildly. “That’s fine, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually… You <em>do</em> have a Phoenix…” Regulus said slowly as he wrote out a letter on some expensive-looking stationary.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Harry agreed with a small smile. “Why do you bring it up?” He was mostly teasing, trying to see if he could get his reticent sub to actually outright <em>ask</em> his dominant for a favour, or if he was going to have to work on him to get him willing to ask when he needed something.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus flushed, but actually asked his question rather than beating around the bush. “Well, <em>if</em> he is willing to go there with a letter—and even better, if he would be willing to wait for a response, which shouldn’t take long—we could send him and have the process shortened by <em>days</em>.” Regulus told him. “Only if he wants to, though. Even though having a phoenix would lend my family even more prestige, I don’t want to anger or offend him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can ask him.” Harry said, then called out, “Fawkes!”</p><p> </p><p>Fawkes alighted on his shoulder, and Harry reached up to stroke him. “Hey, boy, I have a favour to ask, and you don’t need to say yes if you don’t want to do it. We have a letter bound for some elf-breeders in Scotland. We were wondering if you would take the letter to them for us? And if you do, it would shorten the time we took to get the elves we need if you could wait for a reply, Regulus says it shouldn’t take long.”</p><p> </p><p>Fawkes eyes Regulus and bobbed his head after a moment. *I can do that. I will stay and wait for a reply, then bring it back, and I will take your reply to them when you pick your elves. Just call me when you need me.*</p><p> </p><p>“He says he will, he’ll wait for a response, and he’ll take our order to them when we pick out the elves we want.” Harry said, smiling widely at Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus beamed. “Wonderful news! Thank you, Fawkes!” He held out his letter. “Give this directly to the head of the family or another adult. Follow them and wait for a reply. We’ll see you soon. I appreciate this.”</p><p> </p><p>Fawkes bobbed his head, took the letter carefully in his talons, and disappeared in a flash of fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Deciding the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry tossed and turned, afraid to go to sleep. <em>What if I wake up to find Sirius’ bedcovers are soaked</em>?! He was dreading the pain he’d feel at messing up something of his Godfather’s he’d been given that was still so sentimental to both him and Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, around 2 or 3, he managed to slip into a fitful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>This time, he dreamed of being held by warm water, with Regulus’ ecstatic voice repeating, <em>You came to me</em>!</p><p> </p><p>When he woke, it was to find himself in bed, which was dry, with strong arms wrapped around him and a warm body pressed to his back, a nose buried in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... Regulus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Master Regulus bes sleeping <em>normally</em>! Filthy halfblood does <em>not</em> bes waking him!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snarled at the elf. “Kreacher, get the <em>fuck </em>out of my room!”</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher gave him a baleful glare as he popped away.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus groaned. “He was watching me sleep again?” He asked, voice raspy.</p><p> </p><p>“That is <em>so creepy</em>, Regulus, how do you <em>stand</em> it?” Harry asked, skin crawling at the thought of the elf standing in his room watching them sleep.</p><p>“It’s not so bad. He was just worried. I wasn’t sleeping well without you here.” Regulus explained, kissing his neck. “And it appears we can’t sleep alone, because I somehow Apparated into your room in my sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind.” Harry said softly, running fingertips gently over the back of Regulus’ hand where it rested on his stomach. “But if you’re the submissive, why are <em>you</em> the big spoon?” He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’ sleepy laughter rumbled against his back. “Because I’m <em>taller</em>.” The man whispered, pressing another kiss to the back of Harry’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and reached back to check a hunch. He grinned smugly. “You may be <em>taller</em>, but I’m bigger where it <em>counts</em>!” He crowed.</p><p> </p><p>“You are <em>not</em>!” Regulus denied, and reached around to check for himself, cupping Harry and making him squeak.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s face <em>flamed</em> as Regulus’ hand paused, ran along the length, then wrapped around him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not <em>fair</em>!” Regulus whined.</p><p> </p><p>Harry dissolved into giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, I must have shrank!” Regulus muttered, kneeing Harry in the butt.</p><p> </p><p>“We <em>do</em> need to get up.” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just got a new toy, let me play with it a bit. I bet I can make stuff come out!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry squirmed out of his grasp. “Yes, but it won’t be what you want. I’m using the loo.” He told Regulus, who sighed heavily and flopped onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>Harry quickly did his business and came out, and Regulus perked up. “Now can I play with my toy?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry flushed. “Not yet. It’s shy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks eager to me.” Regulus disagreed, eyeing the bulge in Harry’s sleep pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>I’m</em> shy!” Harry corrected himself, flushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry began rifling through his wardrobe. “Besides, we still haven’t gone all the way through that list of house-elves.” He made a face. “And now I’m a little eager to replace Kreacher.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus laughed loudly and got up, revealing that he had gone to bed in just boxers.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s mouth went dry.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus was <em>fit</em>. Tall, yes, he topped Harry’s height by a good 13 centimetres, at least, and he was broad-shouldered, though they were rounded and softer than most, for all their breadth. His abs were toned, but not washboard-toned, just flat with a hint of definition, and his waist was slim, hips flaring gently in a decidedly feminine way.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed Harry’s staring and smirked, standing there unabashedly letting his mate look. “Like what you see?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made no attempt to pretend he hadn’t stared. He met Regulus’ eyes and smiled. “Very much.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Regulus’ turn to blush, and he did, the tips of his ears turning pink as his face gently flushed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around to head back into the bathroom. “Go get dressed, we have elves to pick out.” He called out.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus left, pleased with the mutual attraction they had uncovered. Their sex life, when they got around to it, should be anything but dull.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“I like the sound of this one.” Harry pointed to the one listed as Tippy. “She has experience with babies, and her mate is also experienced, plus they are very protective over their humans.”</p><p> </p><p>“They have one child together, but Harry, she won’t have any experience. She’ll need to work at her mother’s side for at least six months before she can be trusted, more if we use her for the children.” Regulus warned.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wanted <em>two</em>, right?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus frowned. “Yes. At <em>least</em>.” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“You want more.” Harry realized.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Narcissa always liked having two sisters, and if one goes rogue like Dromeda or Siri did—”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laid a finger over Regulus’ lips. “We’ll love them all the same. We aren’t kicking anyone out of the family for not conforming to our beliefs, or for sorting into a house other than one of ours.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were a Gryffindor.” Regulus surmised.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it. And we aren’t kicking anyone out for sorting Gryffindor, or even Hufflepuff. They’ll go where they belong, and we’ll be happy for them.” Harry said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled. “I’m glad you aren’t like my mother.” He said softly. “I missed Sirius terribly when he left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our children will never know that.” Harry said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Will we raise them to be proper Pureblooded Heirs?” Regulus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes narrowed. “What <em>exactly</em> does that entail?” He asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus felt a dawning horror that Harry might actually say <em>no</em>. <em>‘And I have to abide by my dominant’s decision</em>!’</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’d teach them Occlumency, etiquette, dancing, social circles, make them memorize the sacred 28—and our place at the top—and make sure they know the importance of remaining chaste, because you <em>should</em> be a virgin for your spouse, so you can discover everything together. There would also be the usual tutors, for Latin, French, maths, history and potions preparation. Perhaps they’d do play dates with others of good standing.” Regulus felt his heart race as Harry considered it, and tried to block the bond, knowing he was broadcasting his anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“How important is all of that to <em>you</em>?” Harry asked evenly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus dropped his eyes to his lap. “You’re the <em>dominant</em>. It’s your call.” He said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I may be the dominant partner in the bedroom, Regulus, but I do <em>nothing</em> regarding our children, real or imagined, without your agreement. How important is this to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nibbled his lip. “I want to give them the same start I was given, just without having a horrible woman for a mother.” He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled widely. “Then we will. And they’ll have <em>you</em>, I’m sure you will be a <em>wonderful</em> mother. Now, about the elves I suggested?” He pressed.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus flushed brightly. “Yes, they will do.” He agreed quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em>? We’ll have to let the other one train before we can have a third child.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded. “There will be plenty of time, since the other two already have experience with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry agreed, and they called Fawkes, sending him off with their selection.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later, three elves popped into the room.</p><p> </p><p>The tallest one stepped forward. “I bes Tipple, Sirs! This bes Tippy, Tipple’s mate, and our elfling, she bes Ellie!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled at them. “I am Lord Black, and I am the Head of the family you will be bound to. I want Tippy to bond to my mate, Harry, first. Then you may all bond to me as the family Head.”</p><p> </p><p>Tippy held out her hand to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked to Regulus, who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took her hand and felt a hot flash go through him as a bright white light momentarily obscured his vision.</p><p> </p><p>Then Regulus held out his hand and accepted the same bond from all three in turn.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher popped into the room and saw what was happening as Regulus bonded with Ellie.</p><p> </p><p>He wailed and threw himself to the floor, throwing a tantrum. “Kreacher is being <em>replaced</em>! Please, Master, Kreacher is a <em>faithful</em> elf!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus told the other elves to clean up the house while he dealt with his other elf.</p><p> </p><p>They left and Regulus sighed. “<em>Kreacher</em>!” He snapped, and Kreacher stopped, looking up from the floor with watery eyes. “You are not being <em>replaced</em>. I am not giving you clothes. You are still a Black elf, but you will not be able to care for the children I plan to have all alone.” He said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Filthy half-breed mongrels.” Kreacher muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Nor do I want you near them in any capacity.” Regulus added sharply, and Kreacher recoiled.</p><p> </p><p>“But Master—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>!” Regulus nearly shouted, making Harry jump at the authoritative tone he’d adopted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cock gave an inappropriate twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“You go near my children—<em>or my mate</em>—without my say-so, and you are getting <em>clothes</em>, or <em>beheaded</em>.” He threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher drooped. “Yes, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apologize to Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“To the—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Now</em>!” Regulus shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher is sorry for being rude to the half-blood. Kreacher will be leaving to make dinner now.” He said, then popped away.</p><p> </p><p>“There. Life should be easier now.” Regulus said in satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so hot for you right now.” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus beamed.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you <em>taking</em> me?!” Harry asked as Regulus tugged him along down the streets of London.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little further.” He repeated, and Harry’s eyes widened when he realized he was being pulled toward the Thames.</p><p> </p><p>“Regulus, <em>no</em>!” He hissed, trying to tug his hand free.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus shot him a grin and said, “Oh, <em>yes,</em> Harry! You’re going to like it, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed as Regulus cast a notice-me-not and wrapped his arms around Harry and fell sideways into the river.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had just enough time to take a deep breath before they hit the water, and he glared at Regulus as the other man smiled. “Don’t worry.” Harry goggled at him as he <em>spoke perfectly fine under water</em>! “I looked it up, and as long as you are touching me, you can talk and breathe the same as I can, your lungs will absorb oxygen from the water. Just don’t let go of my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried to breathe the water, and it felt like extremely humid air, but aside from being thick, it wasn’t drowning him—<em>yet</em>. But he was still sceptical. “This is really weird.” He said, and blinked as it came out perfect. “Getting weirder by the second.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you worried about how <em>dirty</em> this river is?” Harry asked, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Regulus answered easily. “Water Nymphs are remarkably pure creatures, Harry. I’m purifying all the water in my immediate area just by being <em>in</em> it.”</p><p> </p><p>It was true, from what Harry could see, the water was crystal clear around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why this river, though?” Harry asked. “Why not the water in the cave?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus gave a full-body shudder. “Honestly, I don’t know. Proximity when I woke up? The Phoenix tears? Something else? It doesn’t matter to me, as long as I am not constantly being pulled back to <em>that place</em>. I’ve had to come here every day, or the restlessness under my skin doesn’t ease. I can stay shorter and shorter times every day, though. Do you want to go back?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked around. “A little bit, yeah. I don’t really swim. Not for fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus shrugged. “We can get out and go back. I’d like to explore you a bit more.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled. “Let’s get out, dried, and back to the house before you start getting all handsy with me, Casanova. I might be ready to fool around a bit, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Some things are still off-limits, regardless of how beautiful I find you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled widely and gently pulled him from the water, and Harry coughed up a good deal of water. “Could have done without that.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“It had to come out somehow.” Regulus told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thanks for the bloody heads-up!”</p><p> </p><p>“I generally leave unpleasant surprises as surprises.” Regulus warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Duly noted.” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Of Elves and Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was getting ready for bed when Tippy popped into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi, Tippy!” Harry said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Tippy bes having a question.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry had found over the course of the day that his elf happened to be the most forward, and he adored her for that. “Ask away.” He said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Master Harry’s other elf <em>displease</em> Master Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was astounded again by how well-spoken the new elves were. But, as for her question... “What other elf?”</p><p> </p><p>Tippy traced a line in the air. “The half-bonded elf. Tippy will bes calling them.” She then pulled on an invisible string, and Dobby popped into the room.</p><p> </p><p>The two elves stared at each other for long moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter has gotten an <em>elf</em>!” Dobby cried out in dismay. “Harry Potter, why did you not ask <em>Dobby</em> to bes your elf?!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “Dobby, we need elves that are <em>not </em>free elves, that are bound to us. It’s a matter of security. You need freedom, and we need <em>bound</em> elves. I would have asked you if it was a good idea. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Dobby sighed and nodded, ears drooping.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll still be <em>friends</em>, and I will call you once in a while to do me favours, alright?” Harry offered.</p><p> </p><p>Dobby perked up. “Yes, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will always bes your friend!” He said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go now, I need to talk to Tippy.”</p><p> </p><p>Dobby smiled and took the other elf’s hand in his, bowing over it and kissing the back. “Tippy is being a <em>beautiful</em> elf.” He said gallantly.</p><p> </p><p>Tippy shot him a decidedly unimpressed blank look and pulled her hand free. “Tippy is being a <em>mated</em> elf.” She said firmly, and Harry hid his smile at the crestfallen look on Dobby’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobby will leave.” He said in resignation before popping away.</p><p> </p><p>Tippy turned expectant eyes to Harry with a look that said, quite clearly, ‘<em>Well</em>?!’</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and sat on his bed. “I didn’t know I had a partial bond, for one thing. Dobby is... Special. He wanted to be <em>free</em>, to be <em>paid</em>, and I don’t want to ask him to go back to a life as a servant, a life he’s been unhappy with in the past. He’s a <em>friend</em> to me, Tippy, can you understand that?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tippy stared hard at Harry, frowning. “Master Harry will not bes <em>freeing Tippy</em>, wills he?” She asked suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Not unless you want me to!” Harry assured her.</p><p> </p><p>“Tippy does <em>not</em>!” She replied vehemently.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled. “Then no, you will stay bound to me, and I will be happy to have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tippy smiled then. “Good. Tippy will bes lighting Master Harry’s fire now, and would Master Harry like cocoa before bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned. “Now you’re just trying to butter me up.” He playfully accused.</p><p> </p><p>Tippy poked him in the side and told him chidingly, “Master Harry needs a few kilograms of fat!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted. “Yes, cocoa and a few biscuits sounds like a wonderful snack before bed.” He accepted as he changed into his sleep pants.</p><p> </p><p>Tippy popped away and returned with his treat.</p><p> </p><p>Harry happily munched on his snack while sitting at the foot of his bed, staring into the fire. He was startled a few minutes later by a knock. “Come in?” He called out, wondering why Regulus was knocking on his door.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus opened the door and peeked in. “Are we still doing the going-to-bed-alone thing, or will you come to my bedroom tonight?” He asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned. “Hmm... Well, there is still the matter of Kreacher liking to watch you sleep—”</p><p> </p><p>“Tipple will take care of it.” Regulus assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m not ready to do more than sleep—”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t ask you to!” Regulus cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “Sirius’ bed is <em>so cosy</em>—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to <em>beg</em>?” Regulus dropped to his knees in the doorway and clasped his hands in front of him. “Harry, my darling, will you share my humble bed tonight? Light of my life, my beloved—”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine!” Harry laughed. “You’re really laying it on thick, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus shrugged, smiling. “Can’t argue with results.” He said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry came over as Regulus stood and took his hand. He raised it to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. “You’re a sweetheart. But I might be moving out tomorrow.” He warned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming <em>with</em> you!” Regulus immediately volunteered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, wait until I’ve told the Order about you. They need to know you are a friend, and that I’m going to be living with you. Then you can join, if you want, or remain an independent ally, and I’ll be your go-between.” Harry offered.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’ lip curled. “Do I <em>have</em> to join?” He asked in clear distaste.</p><p> </p><p>“I just said you <em>didn’t</em> have to, I’m not going to try and force the issue.” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus tugged on his hand. “Come, let’s go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry let himself be led into the bedroom and looked around. “Very Slytherin Pride.” He said drolly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus shrank in on himself, just a little bit. “I can change it if you don’t like it—”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Harry said firmly. “It’s <em>your</em> room, it’s <em>your call</em>. Who cares if I don’t like it, I <em>have</em> a room here I like. This one is for you, so <em>you</em> need to like it.” Harry poked him in the side. “After all, we’ll be taking the Master suite soon, anyway, won’t we?” He teased. “When we have <em>babies</em>?” He whispered into Regulus’ ear, earning a shiver.</p><p> </p><p>He got into bed. “Come here, be the little spoon for me.” He coaxed, and Regulus got into the bed, cuddling himself back into Harry’s body, and Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Regulus’ waist. “Good night, Regulus.” Harry said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Harry.” Regulus returned, closing his eyes and relaxing in Harry’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“You needs to bes <em>helping in the kitchen</em>!” A hushed voice hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cracked open his eyes and peered out over Regulus’ shoulder to find Tipple facing down Kreacher.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher is guarding Master Regulus!”</p><p> </p><p>“If there bes a <em>threat</em> to Master Regulus, Kreacher should bes guarding the <em>door to his room</em>, not <em>intruding on his private time with mate</em>!” Tipple noticed Harry watching and squeaked, then said in a normal volume, “Tipple bes sorry, Master Harry, Tipple bes taking Kreacher out now!” He threw himself at Kreacher, trying to overpower him and struggling as Kreacher fought with every fibre of his being.</p><p> </p><p>Tipple ended up not making much headway until he tried <em>biting</em> Kreacher and wrestling him to the ground. “Kreacher bes a <em>bad elf</em>!” Tipple said, then popped them both away.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn’t help a laugh from bubbling up, and Regulus snorted. “That was interesting. Tipple has already said that if Kreacher interrupts us, he’ll be placed in the dungeons bound with elf magic. I’ll have to go in and lay down the law before he’ll get another chance.” Regulus yawned. “Let’s let him sweat a bit first, yeah? I fancy a lie-in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me, I don’t have to meet McGonagall until noon.” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>They cuddled even closer together, Regulus slipping his legs between Harry's, and went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my <em>God, </em>this bacon!” Harry exclaimed after biting into the crispy strip of meat.</p><p> </p><p>“Tippy is sorry, Master Harry, Tippy is being teaching <em>Ellie</em> how to cooks, and Ellie bes burning the bacon.” Tippy explained, ears drooping.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I <em>like it</em> this crispy, it’s <em>wonderful</em>!” Harry informed her.</p><p> </p><p>Tippy brightened. “Then Tippy will bes making it extra-crispy <em>every day</em>!” She said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Regulus complained. “<em>I</em> like it softer!” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Tippy will bes making <em>two </em>batches!” She told them, smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed. “Good call, you’re a smart one!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “Great, the elf in charge of our food <em>loves you</em>.” He muttered to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at him. “You were the one that told her to be <em>my elf</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ellie will bes in charge of food once she bes trained all the way.” Tippy told them. “Tippy is being the best to care for babies, Tippy will bes waiting for the heir to bes born!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “That makes sense.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Tippy is being having another elfling in three months!” She announced, then her smile turned a bit sly. “Tippy did not tell the breeders, because Tippy did not want to bes more expensive.” She said in an undertone.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus laughed. “You know within the first month?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Elfs bes <em>knowing</em> in two weeks, Master Regulus. Elfs not bes <em>showing</em> until two <em>months</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus nodded. “And gestation is four months.” He finished, mostly for Harry’s benefit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Tippy happily agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you kept it a secret, but you need to let us know when you have a baby coming. We’ll make sure not to overwork you.” Regulus told her.</p><p> </p><p>Tippy shook her head. “Elfs bes built for <em>work</em>, Master Regulus! Wes can keeps going until the last week, then wes need to rest, to bes ready for the birthing!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus frowned. “You elves must think wizarding folk are <em>lazy</em> when we get pregnant, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Tippy smiled. “Wizard babies bes more <em>complicated</em> than elflings, and more <em>delicate</em>. That is being all.” She said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed at the disgruntled look on Regulus’ face. “I have to go.” He said. He got up and gave Regulus a kiss. “I’ll come back to see you, even if it’s just to tell you I’m moving out.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked at him pleadingly. “Please don’t leave me.” He begged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try not to, but if I fall in love with a property—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll move in with you!” Regulus quickly said. “I can take the account ledgers and my important things and the elves will come, too! I’ll just have to find a suitable study there, I can do Lord Black business from anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled. “We’ll see.” He promised. “I don’t <em>want </em>to leave you.” He called Fawkes and disappeared in a burst of flame.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “He is a wonderful man.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Master Regulus needs to bes dealing with Kreacher if he is being finished with breakfast.” Tippy reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Let’s go down to the dungeons, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Tippy took the plates. “Tipple is being down there. Tippy will wash up.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed and headed down the stairs, finding Tipple and Kreacher staring at each other, Kreacher bound and glaring, while Tipple was giving him an unimpressed stink-eye. Tipple brightened upon seeing Regulus. “Master Regulus, Tipple has been guarding Kreacher for yous!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed. “Thank you, Tipple. You may go, I will deal with his behaviour.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Tipple nodded and popped away, and the bindings on Kreacher disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher burst into tears. “Master Regulus does not <em>love</em> Kreacher anymore!” He sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sat down on the floor. “Kreacher.” He said softly, and the elf quieted and looked at him through watery eyes. “I <em>do</em> still care for you. You have always been loyal to the House of Black, and I couldn’t ask for more. But I love Harry <em>more</em> than I love you. He is my mate, and I <em>am</em> going to bond with him, I <em>am</em> going to have children with him—children that I will <em>also</em> love <em>more </em>than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher’s eyes grew wide with comprehension and awe.</p><p> </p><p>“You saw how my heart turned against the Dark Lord, Kreacher, you know how much it takes for me to be steadfast; it takes good looks, and power, and <em>kindness</em>. The Dark Lord was lacking in that last one, and so I turned from him. But Kreacher, Harry <em>has</em> that kindness, I am going to love him forever, he will <em>always</em> be more precious to me than you. Please don’t make me choose between loving him and keeping you, because your head will end up on that wall far sooner than Harry will ever lose my love. I don’t want to have to behead you before your time, and you can keep going for at least a few more years. Please make the transition from Heir Black to Lord Black easier on me. I need your promise that you will set a good example for the other elves. And I require that promise <em>now</em>.” He said with a note of steel in the request that wasn’t a request.</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher swallowed and took a shaky breath. “Kreacher will be nice to the half—” He stopped himself and shook his head. “To <em>Master Harry</em>.” He corrected himself.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled and held out his arms. “Thank you, Kreacher. Come here, you’ve made me very proud.”</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher came forward and hugged Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus let him go after a few moments. “Now, I believe we need more bacon. Why don’t you go see Tippy and ask her—<em>nicely</em>—for the shopping list? Shopping will be your main duty from now on. I will make sure she knows.”</p><p> </p><p>Kreacher nodded and popped away.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled and got up, heading back for the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Vaults Galore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was waiting for only five minutes when McGonagall came out of an alley near the house and strode up to him. “Are you ready, Mr. Potter?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and smiled. “Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>She led him back into the alley she had come from and held out her arm. “If you will.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took her arm and they disappeared, reappearing in Diagon Alley. “I’m in quite a pickle this year.” McGonagall confessed. “I’ve got to find a defence professor in a little over a month, to be in time for school lists to be sent out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to Snape?!” Harry asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s taken over Potions again, as it were. Horace decided that if Death Eaters could get into the school, it wasn’t a very safe hiding place for him, and he left. Severus will return to his old post, but that leaves me in the lurch.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nibbled his lip. “I...” He paused and thought for a moment. “I <em>may</em> have an option, but I need to talk to someone.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Or beg, would probably be the more appropriate term</em>. His mind supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“You might? Dear boy, I cannot have <em>you</em> teach the class, no matter <em>how</em> skilled you are—”</p><p> </p><p>“Not me.” Harry quickly told her as they headed toward the bank. “It’s someone who’s in the same position as Snape, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall pursed her lips in disapproval. “We don’t <em>have</em> another spy.” She said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as such, no.” Harry agreed. “But someone that <em>used to be</em> a Death Eater has surfaced again.” Harry nearly cracked an ironic grin at his choice of words. “He’s trying to bring him down. We could use his help, in so many ways.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall stopped him on the steps of the bank. “<em>Who</em> are you talking about, Harry?” She asked, finally using his name, proving that this was a conversation between equals.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned. “Regulus Black has returned from the dead.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>She paled and grabbed his arm. “Are you sure? And you’ve been in <em>contact</em> with him? Do you understand how <em>dangerous</em> that is?!” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face. “Fawkes helped me save him. If <em>Fawkes</em> thinks he can be trusted, I see no reason <em>not to</em>.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall hummed as she considered the implications. “Would he be <em>willing </em>to teach? It only need be for a year. After that, I was thinking to offer <em>you</em> the job, if you’ll have it. The DA members all scored <em>remarkably</em> on OWLs, and have continued to get high marks this last year, as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry flushed. “I don’t know if he’d accept the job, that’s why I’d have to talk to him first. But if he doesn’t, I can’t come back to school. There are extenuating circumstances at play here, and no, I won’t be telling you what they are.”</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall frowned, but gestured to the bank. “I’ll wait for your word, then. Let me know quickly, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will let you know as soon as he comes to a decision.” Harry promised as they walked into the bank.</p><p> </p><p>They went to the counter and Harry smiled at the goblin. “I have a request to make before we go to my vault, if you would be so kind?” He asked the goblin.</p><p> </p><p>It stared hard at him. “What is your request?” It asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chanced a glance at McGonagall and then back to the goblin. “I’d like to get an inheritance test done on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“On what grounds?” The goblin asked, reaching for a parchment.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe I may have been dosed with potions without my consent.” Harry told the goblin.</p><p> </p><p>The goblin nodded. “The standard test will pick those up. Prick a finger and let one drop of blood fall onto the parchment.” It said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you believe dosed you, Harry?” McGonagall asked in an undertone.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m right, you’ll see soon.” Harry told her.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall frowned and watched as the words appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Inheritance Test for Harry James Potter</p><p> </p><p>Name: Harry James Potter</p><p> </p><p>Birthday: July 31<sup>st</sup></p><p> </p><p>Parents: James Fleamont Potter (Father)</p><p>Lily Evans Potter (Mother)</p><p> </p><p>Family: Petunia Lynn Dursley</p><p>Dudley Marshall Dursley</p><p>Vernon Harvey Dursley (Marriage)</p><p> </p><p>Godparents: Sirius Black</p><p>Severus Snape</p><p> </p><p>Titles: Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin (Rite of Conquest), Consort Black</p><p> </p><p>Creature: None</p><p> </p><p>Mates: Regulus Black (Submissive Water Nymph)</p><p> </p><p>Vaults: Potter vaults (562, 563, 564), Peverell vaults (284, 285, 286) Gryffindor vaults (5, 6), Slytherin vaults (3, 4)</p><p> </p><p>Properties: Potter Manor, The Den, #6 Imbrie Lane, Potter Cottage, Peverell Manor, The Peverell Safehouse, Death’s Lookout, ¼ Hogwarts (Gryffindor), ¼ Hogwarts (Slytherin)</p><p> </p><p>Blocks: N/A</p><p> </p><p>Potions and Spells: Loyalty Potion (Albus Dumbledore), Obedience Potion (Vernon Dursley), Obedience Potion (Petunia Dursley)</p><p> </p><p>Black Magic: Horcrux (Tom Riddle)</p><p> </p><p>Contracts: None</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall snickered. “Extenuating circumstances, indeed.” Then she got to the part about the potions and gasped. “<em>No</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded as though he’d been expecting that. “Can I get the potions out of my system here, or do I go to St. Mungo’s?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>The goblin smiled. “We can do that here.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “Then I’d like to do that now, please.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Your companion would have to stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.” He said. He turned to McGonagall. “You can wait, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled wanly. “This was all I had to do today. We have time.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “Alright, let’s do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.” The goblin said, leading Harry behind the counter and down a hallway. He led Harry into a room with a desk. “Sit.” The goblin said.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, what is your name?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>The goblin looked at him askance. “I am Ragnok. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. “Because it’s rude to just keep thinking of you as a random goblin. Don’t you think it’s rude?”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok stared hard at him for long moments. “Wizards generally do not <em>care</em> to learn our names.” He said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. “Okay, now <em>that’s</em> rude.” He said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok smiled, showing his sharp teeth. “I like you.” He said, then opened a drawer. He pulled out a potion. “This potion will cleanse your system. It may feel strange once you take it, but the effects will not be long-lasting.” He told Harry as he handed over the potion.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took it and nodded at him. “Bottoms up, then.” He drank it down in one go, then set it down and nearly retched. “That was awful.” He said once the roiling in his stomach had abated.</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok smiled again. “I did not say it would be <em>pleasant</em>.” He pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I still have to visit my vault.” He gestured to the parchment the goblin was holding. “Er, <em>vaults</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok’s eyebrow winged up. “You wish to visit them <em>all</em>?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged. “At least the Potter and Peverell ones. And I want to check out the Slytherin one, too. Out of curiosity.”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok smiled. “Founder heirs <em>always</em> wish to see those vaults. Very well, let us go retrieve your companion, and I will take you.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>They headed back into the bank proper, and Harry beckoned McGonagall toward them. “We’re going to see the Potter, Peverell <em>and Slytherin</em> vaults. Is that okay?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall smiled. “That’s fine. It said both Potter and Peverell will have properties, and I have no problem seeing what is in Slytherin’s vault. I admit to no small measure of curiosity.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned. “Me, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok led them to a cart, and they all got in.</p><p> </p><p>The trip down to the Potter vault was exhilarating, and Harry got out on shaky legs, after giving his key to Ragnok. He grabbed a pouch and filled it with galleons, then looked around. “Is the Lordship ring in this vault?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. The rings are stored in the other vault, with the artifacts.” Ragnok told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I’ll need to go to that one, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok waved him back into the cart and it inched forward only a short ways. “This one holds the artifacts.” He explained, opening the next vault with the same key.</p><p> </p><p>Harry went in and looked around. He saw a small box lying on a desk. He opened it and found… “<em>Four</em> rings?!” He looked to Ragnok. “Why four?”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok smiled. “One is the Lordship ring, one is the heir ring, one is the signet, which when worn on the pinkie can be pressed to order forms to authorize a transfer from your account—you should definitely wear <em>that</em> one—and the last is to authorize a consort to access your account, if you choose to give them that sort of power over your money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Harry put on the Lordship ring and the signet. “I didn’t even <em>know</em> there was an heir ring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps an oversight on your magical guardian’s part.” Ragnok cocked a brow and added, “Or perhaps <em>not</em>.” In an ominous tone.</p><p> </p><p>Harry slipped the box into his pocket for Regulus and their eventual child’s sake and then grabbed the folder on the desk labelled <em>Deeds</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Peverell next, and I’ll only need the artifacts vault.” Harry said, then added, “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok chuckled. “I <em>do</em> like you.” He said, and they travelled even further down, past a cold waterfall and into the depths of the bank.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are.” Ragnok said as the cart slowed. “Peverell vault. It opens to touch, please stand back.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a step back from the door and Ragnok stroked a finger down it and the door melted away.</p><p> </p><p>“Your ancestors were rightly paranoid. Be careful; some of the artifacts are temperamental. There is a book on the desk detailing what everything is and what they do. If you plan to use anything, it is quite required reading.” Ragnok warned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and approached the desk in this room—which was a very dark wood that looked reddish. He found the rings and opened the box. “Three?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid the Peverell line does not allow for consort access. The line did not believe in sharing bloodline assets with anyone but blood.” Ragnok explained.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “Got it.” He put on the Lordship ring—which merged with his Potter ring. He cried out and held out his hand. “What the <em>hell</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok laughed. “They will merge when put on the same finger. Do not worry, they will separate upon your death.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lovely.” Harry drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll want to put the signet on your opposite hand.” Ragnok told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly.” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Ragnok shrugged. “Or you can put them on the same hand and your vaults will <em>merge</em>, which is a messy process for us; lots of paperwork, you see.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep them separate.” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>“Gringotts thanks you.” Ragnok told him dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry picked up the deeds from the vault and got back into the cart. “Slytherin money. I want to see how much I got for surviving a killing curse.”</p><p> </p><p>“A valid question.” Ragnok said approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>They travelled down, down, and down some more, finally coming to a stop. “This one requires blood, but yours will be registered as rite of conquest; you will be allowed in.” Ragnok told him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and went up to it, pricking his finger and smearing a bit on the door. It opened and he looked in. “Huh.” A small pile of knuts was in the centre. “Looks like Voldemort is pretty poor.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, he is left without a knut to his name, now, so he’s even poorer.” Ragnok said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around. “How do I close it?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Simply walk away and it will close.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked away and got back in the cart. “Is there anything in the artifacts vault?”</p><p> </p><p>“There is quite a bit left there.” Ragnok confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s see it, then.”</p><p> </p><p>They travelled to the next vault and Harry opened it.</p><p> </p><p>He saw a bunch of books in a shelf as well as the apparently <em>requisite </em>desk, but what caught his attention was the small snake in the centre of the vault that perked up and took notice of him in return. “Conqueror! I have been waiting for you for almost <em>fifteen years</em>!” It said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva gasped. “It speaks English?!” She asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you?” Harry asked, noting the crest on it and the fact that it was clearly a baby.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a Basilisk!” It announced happily, slithering forward. “<em>Your</em> Basilisk!” It came to a stop at his feet. “You need to name me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt his legs give out and sat down, hard. “Oh my god!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Of Houses and Headquarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stared at the tiny Basilisk for long moments, then realizing what he was doing, quickly shut his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to do <em>that</em>, Conqueror! I won’t unsheathe my eyes unless you <em>tell me to</em>!” The Basilisk came even closer and as Harry cracked an eye open, he noticed it was slithering up his leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, what kind of name do you give a <em>Basilisk</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Julius Caesar?” McGonagall suggested. “He’s so small, though. Will he live up to such a name?”</p><p> </p><p>The Basilisk reared up and hissed at her, and Harry’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>//I can live up to <em>any</em> name he gives me!// It said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to it and hissed back, //I don’t want you to ever take that tone with someone again, do you hear me?//</p><p> </p><p>The Basilisk coiled up and seemed to cringe. “Sorry.” It said in English.</p><p> </p><p>“Just watch your mouth. But you say you can live up to <em>any</em> name?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Basilisk nodded. “Oh, yes! I’ll grow by feeding off of your magic each night while you sleep. I’ll just take a little bit, each night, and you’ll recharge it before you even wake up! I’m sure with your power, I’ll get <em>very big and strong</em>!” It reared up, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the, frankly, adorable picture he made.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you like to be named after the greatest conqueror in the world?” Harry offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what <em>is </em>your name, then?” The Basilisk asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not me!” Harry hastily told the snake. “I was thinking of calling you Genghis. If you’re alright with that, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The snake tilted its head. “And he’s even stronger than <em>you</em>?” It asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes, loads stronger!” Harry affirmed.</p><p> </p><p>The snake bobbed its head. “It will do. I’ll just make myself comfortable here, and…” The snake slithered up to wrap around Harry’s neck. “Let’s go, conqueror!”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is <em>Harry</em>, and let’s not let <em>everyone </em>know you speak English. Parseltongue until we leave the bank, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The snake sighed. //Fine. Harry. I like it.// He said as Harry looked around the vault.</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot wear the rings until the current Lord either brings them back or dies, when they will be brought back in their box. He clearly holds out hope that they will one day fit his finger again. He refuses to believe that he has been defeated.” Ragnok explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be coming back to take a better look at this and Gryffindor’s vaults, but for now, I think I’m pretty much set. Thank you for going to all this trouble for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but thank <em>you</em> for letting me see the familiar set aside for the one with the power to overthrow Slytherin's heir. Although with him at your side, I doubt very much that I will live to see the familiar <em>Gryffindor</em> set aside.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. “That sounded rather like you wish me ill.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I am a <em>curious</em> goblin, Mr. Potter. Don't take it to heart. I wish <em>most people</em> ill.” Ragnok responded.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and got back into the cart and they made the dizzying trip all the way back up.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the bank, Harry opened the Potter folder for deeds and found 4 deeds in it. “Check them in order?” He asked McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Yes, we may as well. We can get to any of them using the Lordship ring, just think the name of the property and wait until you can picture it in your mind clearly, and then the ring will take us there, sort of like a portkey or Apparition, but slightly different. Since I am with you, we will be dropped just <em>outside</em> the Wards, but we both have two working legs, a little walk won’t kill us.” She added lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Harry walked with her out of the bank and down the steps. “Where should I do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anywhere is fine, Mr. Potter, we are amongst Wizarding folk here. None of them will be surprised to see us just vanish.” She said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry focused on Potter Manor, and closed his eyes. A large manor house surrounded by fruit trees slowly filled his mind’s eye. It was lovely, and his heart ached with <em>want</em>. He could picture his father living here, growing up happy and loved, and wished he’d had the same experiences James Potter must have had, climbing those trees for no reason other than he wanted the fruit up in it, not because he was being chased by a bully or a dog.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see it.” He said, voice thick with the tears he was holding back. He blindly reached out a hand, and felt it grasped tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll trust in you. Let’s go.” McGonagall said, holding her silence on his display of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt that if anyone would know how much he wished things had been different, it might as well be her, who would share his pain at losing the parents he should have grown up with.</p><p> </p><p>They disappeared and reappeared on the grounds, and Harry reached out to feel the Wards. They prickled and warmed, welcoming him home. “How do I key you in?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall shook her head. “Not yet; let’s look around first. You’ll feel me as a guest here, and you’ll always be aware of my movements, but if you want to move in here, you will of course get final say. If I remember correctly, Imbrie Lane is even in London, nearer to the Black residence.” She snuck a glance at him and smiled. “Near your Nymph’s water. You mustn’t move too far from there, you know.” She warned, and Harry gaped at her as she walked on ahead.</p><p> </p><p>He jogged up to her. “How do you know he’s drawn to the Thames?”</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall’s smile widened. “Oh, I was right?” She asked, and Harry glared at her until she laughed. “It was an easy deduction to make. Nymphs need a body of water to call theirs. He lives in London. The Thames is rather close to his home, so I merely guessed.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“All the same, this house is rather larger than we’d need. Let’s go inside and see how it is doing. Perhaps there are elves here still, the grounds <em>do</em> look rather well-maintained.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry led the way and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>The inside was huge, with marble floors in white with blue veins shimmering throughout. He looked around. It seemed clean, but… “Are there any house elves here?” He called out.</p><p> </p><p>Four popped into existence before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wes be the Potter family elves!” One of them said happily. It sounded like a girl. “I bes Missy! This bes Ripple, and our elflings, Penny and Dinkie!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “Alright. I may be giving this house to the Order of the Phoenix to use as Headquarters. Would you be able to keep their secrets as you would my own, and just go about your cleaning and possibly cooking? They might also have a woman around who likes to cook, and I’d want you to let her if she wants to.” He told them.</p><p> </p><p>Missy’s ears drooped a bit at that. “Missy is being <em>liking </em>to cook.” She said a little sadly, then rallied. “But Missy can hand over the kitchen to others if asked, oh yes! Missy is a <em>good</em> elf!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her. “Well, maybe you can convince her to let you cook for her once, and if you’re good enough, she might let you feed everyone instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Missy would be liking that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Can one of you give us the grand tour?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dinkie perked up. “Mama, am I ready?” He asked Missy.</p><p> </p><p>Missy smiled. “Dinkie is being ready. Dinkie will shows you the house.” She said, and her and the others popped away.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinkie is never being here when there bes <em>people</em> to care for! Dinkie is excited!” He said, leading them to a walkway. “The ballroom bes in here, the dining room bes this next room!” He added, walking over to the other open double doors.</p><p> </p><p>The ballroom was lovely, with more marble floors, and blue and white tapestries hung from the walls. Harry nodded. “It’s nice.” He said. He looked into the dining room next, and saw a large dark table, big enough to fit the entire order comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“This is very nice.” McGonagall noted.</p><p> </p><p>Dinkie beamed with pride and led them further down the hall. “There bes three parlours downstairs, white, blue, and brown, and one more light green parlour up the stairs!” He announced.</p><p> </p><p>Harry peeked into each one and found them decorated tastefully, each having a small table in them, with a sofa and matching chairs, each room held either two or three. There were liquor cabinets in them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does each parlour have a liquor cabinet, Dinkie?” ‘Were my grandparents <em>alcoholics</em>?’ He wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“The cabinets bes opening only for Potters! Guests is being having to ask or waiting for Master of the house to <em>offer</em> drinks!”  Dinkie smiled. “There bes some expensive drinks in them!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hummed and nodded. “Well, let’s see what’s upstairs!”</p><p> </p><p>Dinkie’e eyes widened. “Does new Master not wants to bes seeing the potions lab downstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grimaced. “Not really, no. Is it fully functional, and up-to-date?”</p><p> </p><p>Dinkie nodded eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I trust that it will be good enough for Snape.” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>Dinkie nodded again. “As Master says.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “I’d like you all call me Harry. None of this ‘Master’ stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Dinkie’s eyes widened. “<em>Master</em> Harry?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled wryly. “If that is the best I will get out of you all, that’s fine.” He waved to the stairs. “Upstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Up the stairs!” Dinkie began walking up them as he jabbered. “There bes two extra stories to this house, but if this is to bes used by others that aren’t Potters by blood or marriage, they cans only be using the first two stories! The highest one bes the Potter saferooms, and they bes having a kitchen, a family dining room, seven bedrooms and six bathrooms. The heir’s rooms and the Master’s rooms are furthest to the back, but the second story is also having seven bedrooms and six baths.” He told them, and as they passed each room, they looked inside. All seemed to be in good repair, and they were all very nicely decorated.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “I think this one should be the new Headquarters.” Harry said as they headed back down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall nodded. “We would be immensely grateful for you lending it to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted. “I’m doing it just to get Snape’s goat.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Harry</em>!” She sounded scandalized.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just smirked. “Dad would have laughed at that.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let me catch you disrespecting him in his earshot, or I’ll let you have it, young man!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. “Fine. Shall we go check out the next now?”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good to me. I’ve been to the house on Imbrie Lane once, it is lovely, but it will not have house elves.” She warned.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.” Harry said. “Regulus and I bought some more; they will come with us.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed his eyes and thought of The Den. “We’re going to check out The Den first.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall sighed. “Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry held out his hand when he had it in his mind, but told her, “This one looks like a little cottage out in the woods. I don’t think we’ll be using it.”</p><p> </p><p>They appeared and Harry opened his eyes and saw the house.</p><p> </p><p>It was indeed a small cottage, two, maybe three bedrooms, and he shook his head. “Too small. Regulus wants a big family.” He closed his eyes again, and thought of the house on #6 Imbrie Lane.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall tapped his head with her wand and chuckled. “Disillusionment charm. We can’t be seen just appearing on a nice street like Imbrie. People will talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and reached out for her hand, seeing a small townhouse in his mind’s eye, a lot like Grimmauld, but much more cheerful.</p><p> </p><p>He followed the pull and they landed right outside a large, three-story house. “Well, let’s go in.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>McGonagall followed him and he opened the door and peeked in.</p><p> </p><p>It was dusty, covered in cobwebs everywhere, and the air smelled stale and musty. “Well, we’ll need to send the elves over first. I’m not having my mate living around all this dust. But it looks nice, the disuse notwithstanding.” McGonagall removed the charms on them both as Harry looked around.</p><p> </p><p>It was a sprawling place, much like Grimmauld, and had a very similar layout, a small hallway that led into the kitchen, with hangings over a portrait.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, with a sinking feeling of dread, opened them, fearing the worst.</p><p> </p><p>The woman in the portrait opened her eyes—and beamed at him. “Oh, Potters in the house again! It’s been <em>too long</em>!” She leaned closer and seemed to inspect Harry. “Let’s see… The Potter hair, probably just as hopeless as poor James’ was, you’re slouching, that won’t do! Straighten up, young man, look sharp!” She gasped and her eyes widened. “Has it <em>really</em> been that long?” She squinted at him. “Harry James Potter?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just nodded mutely.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we have so much to talk about!” She gushed. “I’m Dorea Black, your great-grandmother!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>